Incessant
by CallMeAlice1
Summary: They both want it, but neither of them know the other does.  it's all an emotional rollercoaster of incessant playfulness, serious moments, and very deep thinking.  until it isn't anymore.  M for a reason!  eventually
1. stranger things

"Harvey!" Mike calls after the older man, doing his best to catch up to the man he's been hunting for about… oh… all afternoon.

"Did you finish the briefs?" Harvey asked when he seen Mike come up beside him out of the corner of his eye.

"What? No. Not yet. They'll be done soon." Mike stumbled over the words as Harvey came to a halt, taking his right hand out of his pocket to pinch the bridge of his nose as he turned to face Mike.

"Then why are you not at your desk proofing briefs?"

"This is about the briefs."

"What?" _Mike looks good today_, Harvey thought, _really good, like trying to impress good. Then again, maybe it's just that Mike always looks good._

"Um, the Mason's are under contract with a different lawyer."

"No they aren't." Expecting that, Mike pulled out a piece of paper from a folder and handed it to Harvey.

"I've searched everywhere, there's never a termination of the agreement. The company that the Mason's work for and are co-owners of, is in a legally binding contract with a lawyer that says that they can't seek legal council from anyone else under any circumstances, without a termination of the agreement which would involve the signatures of the seven living legal co-owners of the company."

"This is… not good." Harvey handed the paper back to Mike and started walking again, hands firmly back in his pockets. "Well, don't just stand there, we have work to do." He called over his shoulder. "Good job, Mike." He whispered to himself. He appreciated what Mike did for him. Even though he wasn't about to give the kid an even bigger head by telling him that.

* * *

><p>"So, as you see, we would love to take on the case, Jessica, but if we did, sure our new client would be great, but we'd be screwed by the law suit that this attorney would bring up on us. We have to call this off." Harvey said, watching Jessica's face as she took in the new information and read over all of the documents in front of her.<p>

"Thank you two. Stop working on the case, start focusing on the other lawyer." Jessica said as a dismissal.

* * *

><p>Mike sat at his desk thinking about nothing other than Harvey Specter. His silk tie, what that silk would feel like tying him to Harvey's bed. How he looked so edible today in his dark suit or more importantly how much better he'd look out of it. His slicked back hair or how much better sex hair would look. His smile, how he wanted to taste that smile. "Mike." Luis's voice darkened Mike's very good thoughts.<p>

"Yes, Luis." Mike breathed, exuding defiance and annoyance.

"I heard you had a little road block on your case with Harvey." He said quickly, looking about the room before settling his eyes, once again, on Mike.

"Okay." Mike said.

"I was just going to offer my assistance to him." He said again his eyes wandering before settling, once more, on Mike.

"That's great, Luis." Mike muttered.

"So, I'm pawning off this pro-bono on you." He said like it was a lucky day for Mike.

"Thanks, Luis." Mike said before thinking, and then quickly made up for it. "But, why don't you hang on to it until after Harvey turns you down. You know back up plan." He lamely masked his annoyance with an annoyed, but winning, smirk. Text book thing for Harvey to do. He had to stop spending so much time with that guy.

Luis, turned on his heel and walked away, looking annoyed but considerably unscratched since no one had been around to see his public humiliation. Mike's phone buzzed in his pocket, a sensation that his Harvey thought indulged penis wasn't complaining about. He quickly fished the phone out, avoiding another close call. His screen was lit up with a text from Harvey. **Did you send this guy up here?**

Mike smiled a little before tapping out **no** and pressing send.

A couple of moments later another text arrived. **I hate him. Save me.**

**Not a chance.** Mike replied smugly. **I didn't have back up when he talked to me, you aren't getting any either.**

**Meeting with the clients in an hour, downtown, meet me in ten at the car**. Was Harvey's reply.

Ten minutes later Mike surveyed the front of the building to find Harvey waiting in the back of the town car. "hurry up, Ross." He called out as Mike jogged to meet him. Mike ran to the other side of the car and slid in next to Harvey. "And by the way," Harvey held up his phone, showing Mike a text message apparently sent from a woman, that made Mike blush. "I am getting some."

"So, not what I meant."

"I know." Harvey said smiling. "Still funny." The entire car ride mike had to focus to keep his pants adjusted so that it wouldn't be obvious that he was so hard it hurt, he didn't really care about the pain, just that he didn't want Harvey to see it. As soon as the car pulled up to the restaurant Mike was out, telling Harvey that he quickly had to go pee.

In the bathroom, it really didn't take but a minute to build himself up to the brink in one of the stalls, after all this hard on had been there for a good while. But when he heard the door to the bathroom open and Harvey's voice tossed out his name. he bit his arm trying not to scream as he came, sweat starting to drip down his forehead. It was quite possibly the hardest orgasm he'd ever had, including the ones that he had while thinking about Harvey. "When you're done fixing your problem in there, please come out and be ready for the clients, they're pulling up in one minute." _fuck, Harvey knows, _Mike thought. Then _no, no way he could, not possible._

Mike quickly cleaned himself up, fixed his clothes, and washed his hands. Then sprayed some breathe spray in the air and walked through it, hoping he didn't smell like he had just gotten off. No way Harvey knew.


	2. Maybe You're Just Poor and Sick

Mike was suddenly itching to get himself and his boss out of this business dinner. Something was terribly wrong with the way Mrs. Mason cried over not being able to get any help. Something extremely off about the way her husband held her hand. But soon enough Harvey stood to shake hands. "It was a pleasure seeing you two again. Thank you for your understanding." The Masons left the restaurant quickly.

"Harvey, I don't…"

"Trust them?" he finished for Mike. "Me either. I mean really, did you see the way she cried? There was something wrong with it." Mike's face flushed a tiny bit. Harvey turned to face him, hands in his pockets, stepping closer and dropping his voice so only Mike could hear. "look, check all of their financials. Bank accounts, stocks, charities_, everything,_ and find me something."

"Okay but…" Luis had left him with the pro-bono case out of spite after Harvey turned him down.

"But what?"

"But Luis…."

"No, don't worry about Luis. Whatever lame ass case he's trying to pawn off on you, forget it. I'll handle Luis. Now go use that big brain to do what I hired you for."

"Which is?" Mike said, raising an eyebrow at his employer.

"To make my life easier." He smiled at Mike. "Now go." Mike rolled his eyes but went to flag down a cab anyway with his phone already at his ear.

* * *

><p>After four straight hours of phone calls and internet searches, Mike finally walked into Harvey's off, practically glowing with confidence. He stood in the middle of the room, quietly, patiently waiting, for almost two full minutes before Harvey prompted him. "Okay, I'll bit." He laughed. "You're standing there with that creepy grin because you just mastered your hand eye coordination and beat the first level of Pac-Man."<p>

"I beat the entire game of Pac-Man and Mrs. Pac-Man in second grade." Mike retorted then smacked down a file in front of Harvey.

"What is this?" Harvey started disinterested. "Black mail? Cause there is no way you already…" Harvey stopped, squinting at what he was reading. "Is this legit?" he asked looking up at Mike and then looking Mike up and down. _I love that grungy, disheveled, I just worked my ass off just cause you told me to look,_ Harvey thought. Mike nodded a quick smirk twisting up his 'soft' features. _And I love that you're happy you did it even more, _Harvey's thoughts continued. "This is good." Harvey complimented, turning his focus from Mike back to the papers in his hand hoping to curb his desire. "We can work with this."

"Correction, you can work with this, it's ten o'clock, I just worked for that for four hours straight, I haven't slept in two days, I'm exhausted and I'm going home." Mike said turning to walk toward the door, leaving Harvey alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p>After Mike left, Harvey indulged himself a little. Letting his mind run free with it's fantasies of Mike.<p>

The day of the McKernan Motors deal was the day he realized he wasn't just hard on his associate but he also had a hard on _for _his associate.

Harvey leaned back in his chair, sighing heavily. "this is ridiculous." Harvey said in an annoyed tone. Sure Harvey didn't have a problem keeping himself in check, but he shouldn't really have to worry about that in the first place.

Because Mike was his employee and that was crossing a line.

Because Mike was so much younger than he was, crossing another line.

And most importantly because Mike was a guy.

And Harvey was straight.

He had never even been remotely attracted to a male before Mike. But he had a feeling that Mike would be the only guy he ever found attractive. Which was fine with him.

For Mike he might even consider monogamy. Might.

* * *

><p>Mike laid in his bed completely exhausted but unable to sleep. His mind kept wandering, Harvey invading his thoughts. It's not like Mike wanted to want Harvey but he just couldn't help it. When you work so closely with someone for so long, feelings are bound to happen, like it or not. So he laid awake for about an hour, forcing himself to think of anything, that would make his hard on less… hard. But in the end Harvey won again. <em>Twice in one day.<em> Mike thought bitterly. "Nice job, stupid." He said into the darkness. Before finally falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Mike tossed his head back and groaned. "Harvey!" Harvey continued to laugh hysterically. "It's not funny."<p>

"Yes it is." Harvey replied. "You ran into Jessica, literally, made her spill her coffee, and then when she went to speak you _ran away. _Plus it was in front of everyone. So yes, that qualifies as funny."

"You're a jerk." Mike said smacking Harvey's hand away from the file he was looking over.

It had been barely sixteen hours since Mike showed Harvey what he had found in the Mason's financials. Well, technically they weren't just the Mason's, but still neither of the two men had heard anything back from the Mason's. Harvey frowned at Mike. "How'd you sleep?"

"What?" Mike asked startled.

"It's a simple question."

"Fine, I guess." Mike answered. Harvey studied his face.

"How long?"

"I don't know Harvey, long enough to get me back here."

"You're eyes are swollen, dark circles, you're skin is flushed, your pupils are almost completely dilated. So either you are suffering from I don't know, a heart attack, or you haven't slept enough lately and you're getting sick."

"I haven't been sick in years Harvey, not once, I live a healthy lifestyle." Harvey raised his eyes brows and pursed his lips. "Okay, I don't but I do have a great immune system. I'm fine." Harvey nods speculatively.

"Liar." He mutters and picks up another file off of the desk. "Thirty bucks says we aren't the first law office they've done this too."

"Aren't your best usually more substantial."

"When I have an opponent with more money than you, yes."

"You think all I can afford is thirty bucks?"

"Well, you definitely can't seem to afford a decent suit." Mike rolled his eyes. The suit thing was getting old. "Anyway, no, we probably are the first lawyers; I would've heard something about this. I was just trying to give to my new foundation."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know the 'help little Mickey with the bills', I'm going to put coffee cans around in gas stations." Mike started laughing.

"I'm not that broke Harvey."

"Where do you live again?" Harvey asked as Mike coughed. "Now you're coughing." Harvey said pursing his lips and pushing Mike to the far end of the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"You're getting sick, and you certainly aren't getting me sick with you." Harvey scowled at him

"No, I'm not Harvey." Mike coughed again. "I'm just thirsty; I'm going to go get some water." Mike grabbed his suit jacket a picked up the file he had just put down in order to keep it from Harvey; it wasn't really that interesting he just knew it would irk his boss. And Harvey was hot when he was irritated.

Mike wasn't really thirsty he just had to get out of that room. It smelled like his weakness, looked like his weakness, hell, his weakness was sitting on the couch he had just vacated. "Hey Mike." Donna walked into the break room like a cool breeze, and studied him quickly. "You look terrible."

"Thanks Donna." Mike said, feeling suddenly tired. She pressed her hand to his forehead.

"You have a fever." She declared, unhappy with him being here sick. "Go tell Harvey you are going home." Mike started to protest. "You do it or I will."

Mike rolled his eyes and started back towards Harvey's office, he could practically hear her smugness. "Harvey?" Mike asked.

"What?"

"I think I'm going to check out early tonight."

"Cause you're sick?"

"No." Mike objected. "Cause I'm tired."

"Whatever." Harvey said smiling. "I'll have Ray meet you downstairs, don't ride that stupid bike, it'll make you even more sick."

"Aw, sounds like you care."

"No, I don't." Harv

* * *

><p>ey said flatly. "However, you're of no use to me sick. Get out of my office." He deadpanned. As soon as the door shut behind Mike though he muttered "Goodnight, Mike." To himself, smiling fondly at the thought of his associate.<p>

* * *

><p>A whole two days passed before Harvey seen Mike back at work. In the entire time Mike was away Harvey had probably thought about going to check on him a thousand and three times, each time shooting down the idea. That would've been weird.<p>

What was even weirder was waking up this morning with a hard on and then getting off to thoughts off Mike. Sure, he'd never come quicker, but still, now Mike chose today to get better. And now Harvey had to face him. So, he put on his best I'm better than you attitude and walked to Mike cubical.

Turns out, he really had been sick. The words_ lucky guess _floated through Harvey's mind. "Don't even say it." Mike said before Harvey had time to gloat. After a few more clicks of his mouth he looked up at Harvey, who looked amazing in his dark gray Tom Ford suit. The past few days had been endless, all Mike wanted was to get back to work.

And now that he had "Mi-ike." He was barely able to control the slight twitch his cock gave as Harvey dragged out his name. "My office, twenty minutes." And with that the threat of another appearance by Mr. Happy walked away from his cubical. He had to get this under control.

* * *

><p>caramelcandylover: Thank you very much! I've wanted to write a fic for those two since the show came out, I just wanted to get to know the characters a little better. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter, hope you enjoyed this one.<p>

Booth'slittleanthropologist: I'm glad I could convince you (come to the dark side, we have Harvey _and_ Mike) lol. thanks!

NeonGreen69: Well, here it is, and yes, poor Mike. Poor Mike has the hottest boss ever. =) Very fun.

HappyLatty: Here you go.

EVERYONE! Please review, don't mean to sound desperate, but I like feed back!


	3. Closer  Is this necessary?

"Alright, I'm here." Mike said taking a seat in front of Harvey's desk.

"Good." Harvey mused, but remained silent after that.

"Harvey, is there something you need?" Harvey tapped his forefinger on his bottom lip.

"Are you still checking into the Mason's financials?" Mike observed Harvey's face. There was a softness there, worry, something that suddenly aged Harvey in Mike's eyes, not in a bad way just in a way he hadn't seen before, it made him look less arrogant, more human. More affected. It was… _beautiful_. Harvey has always been hot to Mike, but _beautiful_? Mike tried to remember a time he had thought of that exact word focused on Harvey, not his suit or something he did, but Harvey.

"No…" Mike said, drawing it out.

"Why not?" Harvey kept his eyes away from Mike.

"Because, um, well, I mean, Harvey I found the flaw we use."

"You found _a_ flaw." Harvey finally looked at Mike. "Let's have a student teacher talk, Mike."

"Now?"

"Now." Mike looked around himself, anywhere but Harvey. "Mike, remember when I told you to push until it hurts." Mike nodded. "Apparently we did." Mike's eyebrows knitted together not completely understanding. "When I asked you to come up here, it was to say thank you. Then I found this," a folder was tossed towards Mike, who barely caught it, "lying on my desk." Mike looked around then back at Harvey. "Go ahead, open it."

Mike felt his hands start sweating, he had no idea what was in that folder, it could be proof of his and Harvey's lie about Harvard, it could be about his drug problems or past problems rather, or a number of other things. But when Mike opened it up he was confused.

Pictures. Bunches of pictures. Pictures. Of him. And Harvey.

The time at the business dinner a few days ago when Harvey had gotten extremely close so he could lower his voice and Mike still hear him.

The time when Harvey had stopped Mike and asked him about Trevor.

Pictures of Mike showing up at Harvey's place drunk, trying to give Harvey the stock sales.

Pictures of small smiles, touches, and looks over the shoulder.

Pictures that, taken out of context, may not look… proper.

"What is this?" Mike asked.

"I don't know." Harvey said. "There's no note, nothing. I think someone just wanted to know that they're watching." Harvey stood and walked around to sit on the edge of his desk in front of Mike. "Mike, do you know what you do when someone starts pushing back."

"Find a way to bind their hands."

"No, not at first. At first you just keep doing what you're doing." Harvey smiled, a hard edge to it, but still a smile. "When they try to scare you, you act like you're tough. When they try to use a close working friendship against you, you act closer than ever." Mike glanced up at Harvey and leaned back in his chair.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, late work nights at each other's place, more dinners, more smiling, and stuff that friends would do."

"Harvey, if you wanted to be friends you didn't have to force it on me." Mike laughed, starting to forget about the fact that someone was stalking him.

"My point is, they are trying to create a relationship where there isn't one, or set boundaries that were never established, we just give them what they are after. When you're facing a bear in the forest, you make yourself look bigger."

"I'm pretty sure this is the most awkward student teacher conversation ever." Mike said starting to fantasize about what exactly late nights at Harvey's would entail. Well, at least what they would entail in his fantasies.

"Whatever, look, tonight, after work, meet me outside at the car around eight thirty, we'll go back to my place." Mike started laughing hysterically. Nerves starting to screw with his mind.

"Okay Harvey."

The rest of the day had Mike looking over his shoulder uncomfortably, waiting to see someone standing there, camera pointed in his direction. At eight twenty Mike sat in his cubical, thoroughly engrossed in file after file of financials, but no discrepancies.

"Hey." Mike said sliding into the town car. Harvey nodded his head, feeling awkward and sort of lame. He shouldn't have had to use this picture thing as an excuse, even though he was right and he knew he was right aobut how to deal with the situation. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just look like someone killed your dog." Mike muttered.

"No, but someone threatened my puppy." Harvey's attempt to satisfy his ego and make himself feel better worked a little and the rest of the ride was quiet.

* * *

><p><em>Big.<em> That was Mike's first thought. Walking into Harvey's condo was like taking a step inside a magazine. It was big, beautiful, and the exact dream that normal people like him would never get- a reflection of Harvey himself. And there he was again calling Harvey beautiful. Since he thought it the other day that thought had continually plagued his mind.

"Welcome to my humble…"

"Harvey, nothing about this place is humble. Stop kidding yourself." Mike laughed.

"shut up." Harvey laid his suit jacket over the back of the chair and poured himself a drink, not bothering to offer Mike one. He already used a crazy excuse to get him here, which he didn't really know why Mike believed, he wasn't going to try to get him drunk too. "Did you find anything else in the financials.?"

"Oddly, no. The Mason's are squeaky clean."

"That's impossible."

"No really their financials…"

"No one is squeaky clean." Harvey dead panned, cutting Mike off. "Everyone has a past."

"Even you?"

Harvey considered the question for a minute. "Well, lets just say I didn't always live in a condo like this or dress in clothes this nice." He let that sink into Mike. The Mike smiled like something was funny. "What?"

"It's just hard to picture you in anything but Armani."

"The isn't Armani. It's Tom Ford." Harvey corrected, turning away from Mike and starting toward his room. "but let me make it a little easier to picture. You stay here. Help yourself." He gestured toward the kitchen.

Mike walked to the counter and poured a glass of the bourbon Harvey was drinking and took a couple of slow, deep, sips. It was kind of subtle for bourbon but delicious in every way.

And speaking of delicious, Harvey chose that moment to walk back in the room causing Mike to choke a little. Harvey was wearing plain black pajama bottoms low on his hips. And that was it. Mike wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. He'd never wanted something so badly.

* * *

><p>Kay guys! latest chapter, i know it's short but i'm in the process of moving. Hope you liked it! Love Always, Alice.<p>

PS Remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Coffeelover328- Soon, i'm hoping. lol, i don't really know how this is going to play out yet, but i know where it's going to end up. ;)<p>

Boothslittleanthropologist- I mean, really, thank you. you are seriously great! i hope you liked this chapter. it's short but useful (i hope).

When Is This- COME TO THE DARK SIDE! lol.

ChocohalicsAnonymous- I hope you liked this one. and ME TOO!

Always,

Alice


	4. It's Me Not Me and You

Mike swallowed a gulp of the bourbon. Liquid courage, save for the part that he still wasn't feeling very courageous. Harvey was sitting on the couch, folder in his lap, bare back facing Mike, who was shaking from nerves. He'd never seen Harvey in anything less than professional. Even when he had shown up drunk at Harvey's door and Harvey was dressed down it was still professional. So seeing this side of him was quite a treat. "We're missing something. I'm missing something." Harvey murmured as Mike sat down beside him. "We're going to be here all night." he said more to Mike this time.

"Well, that sucks because I'm not sitting in this suit all night." Mike said, stripping himself of his jacket and tie, loosening the top couple of buttons on his shirt. Harvey glanced over at him for a second, skimming his eyes down the more relaxed looking associate but when his thoughts started to wander he focused his attention back on to the files in front of him.

"You can put those in the bedroom closet if you want to keep them wrinkle free. There are some sweat pants and t-shirts in there, too. They might be a couple sizes bigger than you but you just might make the cut." Harvey offered.

"Quit while you're ahead, I might start thinking you care about my comfort."

"No."Harvey deadpanned. "You work better when you are comfortable, your work reflects on me. I absolutely care about me." He pushed Mike away from the couch and watched as he began to unbutton the rest of his shirt before looking back down at the files. This was going to be a very long night.

Mike scratched his head as he rummaged through the sweat pants trying to find a pair that would fit the best. Finally he settled for a gray pair that hung on him loosely but were manageable. The bottom hems of the pants legs dragged the ground, but Harvey's floor was so clean that the pants were probably getting cleaner with every step.

He grabbed an empty coat hanger and draped his pants over the bottom bar and pulled his shirt over the edges, buttoning the top button so it wouldn't slide off. He rolled the tie over the shirt and pulled the jacket over that then hung it up next to one of Harvey's suits. It looked like that movie _Beauty and the Beast_ so Mike decidedly took it back down and hung it on the door hook away from the rest of the clothes. He put his shoes on the rack next to Harvey's which were also a couple of sizes bigger and a couple hundred dollars more expensive. Mike frowned at the contrast between Harvey and himself, it was reflected in every aspect of their lives, from their clothes to their reasons for taking cases to their appearance and size. Mike jammed his socks down into the shoes and grabbed a t-shirt from on top of a shelf and put it on, not caring that it was hanging quite far past his hips.

"Harvey, I don't know what exactly you are looking for but…" Mike stopped as he seen Harvey leaned over, head in his hands, disappointment in his posture.

"I'm really sorry Mike. I got you into this mess."

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked. "This is just a tactic, they are trying to scare us. Nothing else."

"No, they are trying to scare me." He murmured and held up an envelope. Mike snagged the thick paper in his fingers and opened it up. More pictures, this time with Mike cut out of them except for the few where it looked like Harvey was angry with him, those he was left in. Pictures from tonight, of mike getting out of Harvey's town car with him and walking into the condo building.

Mike bit back his sickness. This was just wrong. "When did…"

"While you were changing, someone slid them under the door. I went to get some water, saw the package laying there."

"What exactly…"

"I think someone is offended by the fact that they assume you and I are…"

"Oh. So this isn't a client. It's probably one of your conquests." Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Whoever it is, they are trying to rattle us, and doing a pretty goddamn good job." Harvey said getting up and taking the pictures from him. "Mike, I was wrong, and that doesn't usually happen, and if it does I don't admit to it, but I am now. I was wrong and now this is dangerous. You should go."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Mike just…" His phone buzzed on the table and he walked over to pick it up holding up a finger to Mike, telling him to wait. "Hello, this is Harvey Spector." He answered. "Who is this?" he demanded after a second of waiting. "Look, I don't know who the hell you are but I will find out and when I do…" Harvey's face went pale and Mike walked over to him, touching his wrist to get his attention but Harvey grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. "Stay away from him." Harvey growled. "You have no idea what you're talking about." After a couple more seconds Harvey snapped the phone shut picked up a remote and pressed a button. For a moment Mike waited and then he noticed the ceiling to floor curtains moving toward one another, blocking out the view of Manhattan.

"What's going on?" Mike asked as Harvey sat down, still holding Mike's hand. He pulled the smaller man down on the couch next to him.

"Someone's watching us." Harvey avoided Mike's eyes.

"Harvey, what's going on." Mike demanded this time.

"Remember when I told you that I hadn't always lived this way."

"I have an eidetic memory Harvey."

He pursed his lips and gave Mike a look that called him a dick. "I wasn't kidding. I made some enemies. I think this is one of them." He finally met Mike eyes.

"What did they say?"

"For me to tell you the truth about me. About you. About how I feel about you."

"Harvey I…"

"No, Mike, I should." Harvey looked away then back to Mike. "I care about you. Not because you're my associate or friend or anything like that but because for some sick twisted reason in my head I look at you differently than anyone else." Harvey smiled tightly. "Your eyes, they're crazy, they drive me crazy. The way you are always so emotional, the way I wish I was sometimes. I see the best of everything in you. I've seen you at bad times. I've seen you drunk and hurt and upset and high and half asleep and during all of those times, you were still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." Mike breathed in a sharp deep breath. This couldn't be happening. No way.

* * *

><p>Thank you guys for following and favoriting** and thanks for the reviews! KEEP EM COMING! THEY ARE ENCOURAGING!<p>

Always,

Alice


	5. Adoration

Harvey stared at Mike sleeping on his couch, he was surprised that almost nothing had happened after his little confession. No sex. No kissing. Hell if Harvey hadn't insisted that they sleep together because it would be safer the cuddling with Harvey's arms wrapped tightly around Mike's body and Mike's back pressed firmly to his chest, and their fingers interlaced at Mike's chest probably would never have happened. Of course it didn't last. Mike had gotten up in the middle of the night and come in the living room to sleep on the couch. "Mike." Harvey whispered, pushing at the sleeping figure. "Mi-ike." He pushed at him again.

"What?" Mike said rubbing at his eyes and starting to sit himself up but got a little woozy on the way. Harvey reached out with his free hand and helped him to a sitting position, not spilling a drop of the coffee in his hand. He took a quick sip then pressed it into Mike's hands.

"So, you don't like my bed?" Harvey's eyes were dead serious even though he tried to keep the conversation light. "I mean I know that we aren't together or anything but you weren't protesting when I started to snuggle with you…"

"Harvey. I came in here because I had an epiphany, not to get away from you." Mike muttered grabbing a wrinkled up folder that he had apparently fallen asleep on.

"An epiphany about what?" Harvey asked taking the folder, sitting down on the coffee table, and looking at the highlighted sections in front of him. "You don't think it's the Mason's. You think it's Evanga-Corp." Mike nodded. "Makes sense. Definitely explains why they are squeaky clean." Harvey laid the folder down on the coffee table. "So, to more important matters, you weren't trying to get away from me last night?"

"Of course not."

"But, the case seemed more interesting than staying in bed with me."

"Of course not." Mike repeated then continued. "I just realized something and wanted to have some foundation to show to you by the time you woke up." Mike looked away uncomfortably, he may have a lot more feelings than Harvey about most things, but he wasn't that great at handling them. "Look I don't like the Masons but it's not about who I do or do not like. It's about winning right, and if we can't go after them then we should go after the people who are actually doing something sketchy and not just giving the sketchy vibe."

"Stop steering the conversation away from what I'm trying to talk about." Harvey complained. He slid to the edge of the table and grabbed Mike's legs pulling him to the edge of the couch. Mike leaned forward. "You did a really good job." Harvey admitted to him. "but, if you wanted to impress me…"

"I wasn't."

"Stop interrupting, geeze." Harvey said. "But, if you wanted to impress me you should have just kissed me good morning." Harvey saw Mike's face begin to flush, his ears getting red with heat, his eyes getting a little wider. "Come here." Harvey said, putting a hand on the back of his neck and pulling Mike toward him, closing the distance between their lips.

Harvey didn't know why people said they seen fireworks. It's wasn't fireworks, it was just fire. Hot, hot fire, that started in his chest and went straight into his belly and down a bit lower. Mike's tongue skimmed his lower lip, asking, no, begging for a deeper kiss. Harvey slightly opened his mouth, allowing Mike the faintest taste of Harvey's tongue. Harvey slowed the kiss down before pulling away all together. "Good boy." He muttered and stood up pulling Mike along with him, pulling him close, holding him tightly against his body. "With everything that's going on you sure you want to do this?"

"I've never wanted to do something so badly." Mike admitted.

"Good." Harvey said smoothing his hand down Mike's back, resting it on the curve of his ass. "Go get dressed we still have to go to work, and we are already late." Mike nodded and then Harvey gave a quick sharp slap to the cheek he had under his hand. Mike groaned and leaned against him. "Interesting, we'll try that sometime, now go." Harvey released him and Mike began to walk toward the bedroom.

"Hey Harvey, snuggling? Really?"

"Shut up." Harvey said motioning for him to keep going.

"I'm just saying…"

"I'm just saying that if you aren't dressed in the next three minutes you aren't going to be naked around me anytime soon." Mike turned on his heel and walked to the bedroom leaving a smirking Harvey standing in the middle of the room, wishing that he didn't have a voice in the back of his mind telling him this is the first time in ten years that he actually has had to close his shades over his windows.

Harvey lounged on the couch when he heard footsteps coming through the kitchen into the living room. Mike stopped in front of him and looked at him strangely. "What?" Harvey asked not looking from his phone to see Mike's expression.

"Would you really put me on restriction before we even have sex."

Harvey began to smirk again and finally looked up at Mike. "No, I just wanted to see if you were thinking about it."

"About what?"

"Us. Having sex." Harvey stood up. "You ready? Ray's downstairs."

"You were testing my dirty thoughts." Mike complained, eyebrows knitting closer in the center, worry lines creasing his forehead. He was obviously uncomfortable with the idea of Harvey knowing the things he thinks about him. And more importantly the two of them together.

"Don't be such a girl. I was thinking about it too." Harvey said putting one arm around Mike waist and pulling him close, their lips touching quickly as if this was a morning routine that had been going on for years instead of the first time it had happened.

Mike stood a little closer than usual to Harvey in the elevator. In the car though he tried to sit on the opposite side like usual, making Harvey completely annoyed. "Mike. Get. Over. Here." He demanded. Mike looked at him.

"Are you serious? Dude, Ray's here."

"So what?" Harvey asked then looked to the front. "Ray, do you have a problem with Mike sitting a bit closer to me?" Harvey asked looking toward the front of the car.

"Course not, boss." Ray said a certain twinkle in his eye not lost to Harvey.

"See, now, come here." Mike unbuckled and slid close to Harvey, their thighs touching. Harvey laid his hand on Mike's knee, squeezing just a bit and Mike, taking a chance, laid his hand on top of Harvey's. "You're starting to get it." Harvey muttered smirking at his associate.

"You know we can't do this at the office right?"

"Why do you think I want you so close before we go in?" Harvey smiled for real and Mike quickly pushed himself up to kiss Harvey's smiling lips, quickly, chastely, but sweetly. "Mmmm." Harvey hummed into the kiss. Mike's hand grabbed onto lightly to Harvey's leg, and slid about half way up his thigh before Harvey stopped him. "Hey, calm down. It's only a thirty minute ride, not nearly long enough to get me off, and I'm not going into work with a hard on."

"Shouldn't you be more worried about your suit if I were to get you off."

"No, because you would swallow." Harvey deadpanned, making Mike's stomach do flips.

"Um, how do you figure that?"

"Because I would tell you to and you wouldn't want to disappoint me." Mike had never been so hot in his entire life. He wanted Ray to pull the car over and give them a couple of hours to indulge themselves. Then Harvey's phone started to ring and Mike was reminded of the phone call the night before and backed off of Harvey quickly, not wanting Harvey to feel like he was crowding him. Harvey gave him a 'what are you doing' look as he put the phone up to his ear "Harvey Specter" and pulled Mike back up against his side. Mike didn't just feel comfortable there. He felt safe. He curled his legs up onto the seat and snuggled closer to Harvey's side. "Thanks, yeah leave them on my desk." Harvey pressed a button on the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Who was that?"

"Donna."

"What did she want?"

"To tell me that the Mason's brought by their financials and a couple of other files that my very sexy associate was going to have to look through."

"Donna said that?"

"Most of it. I just added in some facts that I know to be true as well." Mike grinned at him. "Like the fact that some of those files aren't going to be financials." Mike frowned then and rolled his eyes, starting to playfully back away before Harvey pulled him tighter against him. "Kiss me." He said softly, dragging Mike into a better position, straddling his lap. Mike obliged. Pressing his lips to Harvey's, Mike reveled in the feel of Harvey's hands smoothing down his jacket, squeezing at his ass, rubbing up his sides. But it was over far too quickly as Ray pulled to a smooth stop in front of Pearson and Hardman. Mike kissed Harvey one last quick time before rolling off his lap and straightening himself out. Harvey's phone rang again. "Harvey Specter." He answered but the smile he wore quickly faded. "What do you want from us?" Harvey growled, grabbing Mike's wrist and holding him in the car. "Fuck you." Harvey muttered and ended the call. "When you get out, don't act startled at all, act complete normal, tell a joke, something, don't give them what they want." Harvey kissed Mike forehead. "Let's go." He offered Mike his hand and Mike held tightly to it as they got out of the car and started toward the entrance. Mike laughed a little, acting like he had just been told a joke and Harvey looked at him smiling, if this wasn't an act to keep crazy people at bay, it would have been nice. They got to the entrance and Harvey let go of Mike's hand. "It's not that I don't want people to know. It's just policy."

"Harvey, I get it. Professional in the work place." Mike smiled. Harvey didn't' need to explain something like that to him, he got it. He got Harvey. Even though holding Harvey's hand might make him feel more at ease right now, it wouldn't' do anything for them professionally, so he kept his hands to himself and sucked it up like a real man should.

* * *

><p>Hey guys,<p>

so i've had a little time to myself to be able to write, hoping to get another chapter out tonight, but not making any promises. Anyway. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! it makes me write more!

Always,

Alice


	6. All About You

"Luis, you wanted to see me." Mike said stepping inside the office. It was smaller than Harvey's and for some reason that made Mike smile. The view of the night sky was spotted with lights from the city, it would have been beautiful if Luis hadn't been standing in front of it, ruining it. But even if he wasn't, Harvey's would still be better. Luis shifted full of pride, making Mike roll his eyes.

"Let me tell you a story Mike. This morning, I was getting out of my car when I seen a certain associate and a certain senior partner getting out of a car holding hands." He smirked at Mike and Mike held his composure. "For a second I thought he was probably just helping you out of the car and then I remembered, this is Harvey Specter we're talking about, he wouldn't help his own grandmother out of a car. So then I asked myself, well, Luis, why would they be holding hands? So, why were you holding hands?" Luis smiled sickly.

"Luis, I…"

"Shut up, Mike. I'm sure you know Pearson Hardman's policy on relationships within the work place. What I really want to know is what are you going to do to keep me from telling Jessica?" Mike started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Luis was black mailing him, for what Mike didn't know, and didn't really want to.

"You, thinking you can black mail me. Luis, for any dirt you have on me I have something forty times worse on you." Luis cocked his head to the side. "Luis, if you tell Jessica what you saw today, I'll just tell her about what you really use your corporate card for."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you?" Mike asked taking a page from the book of Donna.

"Get out of my office." Luis growled walking to the back of his desk as Mike slipped out of the office and started towards Harvey's.

"Harvey, Luis knows about…"

"For the last time Mike, Luis doesn't know about Harvard, you're in the clear, we're fine. God, how much reassurance do you need?"

"No, Harvey, Luis seen us walking in together this morning he knows about us. So I told him that if he told Jessica I would tell her what he really did with his company card."

"Which is?" Harvey asked bemused.

"Exactly, I don't actually have anything on him. If he figures that out…"

"First off you give Luis way too much credit. He's smart but he's not brave, he's not going to risk himself to find out if you actually know anything. Second, you already found out he's hiding something about that card, so if a problem ever arises just set Jessica on the path, she'll figure it out. See its okay to make empty threats as long as you know how to work them."

"Are you giving me permission to lie?"

"No, I'm giving you permission to protect yourself." Harvey got up and turned the desk light off walking around to the other side and putting his arm around Mike's waist, pulling Mike flush against his hard body. "Want to go back to the condo? Maybe stop to get dinner on the way?" Harvey asked looking at Mike as Mike watched the door, uncomfortable with the compromising position and the possibility that someone might see.

"I was actually planning on going to my place, clean clothes you know?"

"Well, we can stop on the way home." Harvey ignored Mike's obvious discomfort with the proposition, it wasn't fear of what might happen when they were there after all, it was fear of Harvey not really wanting him.

"Harvey, you called it home." For a minute Mike thought Harvey was opening up, showing him a different more committing side of him, not that Mike needed Harvey to make a full commitment he'd do this thing between them anyway but it would be nice to have that promise.

"It is my home." And just like that Harvey's walls went up again. He knew he'd made a mistake saying home, he knew Mike had instantly read too much into it. But still Harvey didn't let go of Mike's waist, if anything he pulled him more securely against him, kissing his throat, Mike's skin burning hot against his mouth. Mike's resolve broke and he leaned into the kiss instead of trying to pull away. Harvey's mouth worked the throat chords, sensitive little red marks were starting to turn to bruises on the younger man's throat and a moan escaped his lips.

"Mmmm." Mike hummed happily, wrapping his arms around Harvey's shoulders.

"That's a yes." Harvey said kissing his throat one more time before pushing him back a little and starting toward the door. Mike clenched his teeth, his pants growing a little tighter as he watched Harvey walking in front of him and started to really understand the importance of a nice suit. "Come on." Harvey called over his shoulder, and Mike started after him, watching those strong shoulders in front of him.

Mike finally caught up at the elevator that Harvey was holding open. Harvey smirked at him, raking his eyes up and down his body, making Mike blush and stop in his tracks. "Well, what are you waiting for? You afraid to be in such a small confined space alone with me." Mike shook his head but stayed put. "Well, then," Harvey circled his hand around Mike's wrist and lightly tugged at him "Come on." Mike went willingly into the elevator and stood next to Harvey. As soon as the doors closed Harvey whispered "You should be." And before Mike could ask, Harvey had pressed him back into the wall, smashing their lips together. "God, you taste so good." Harvey muttered, breaking their kiss long enough to loosen Mikes tie and unbutton he first few buttons on the shirt, then his mouth was plastered to Mike's collarbone.

Mike grunted softly when Harvey's hand slid down his chest to the waist of his pants. "Harvey." Mike groaned, unable to control himself.

"What?" Harvey asked, seemingly unaffected by the happenings before he pulled completely away from Mike just as they reached the first floor. Harvey walked out of the elevator buttoning up the front of his suit, like he did when he walked out a of a court case he had just dominated. Mike trailed behind, trying to stop the burning in his cheeks. The security guard at the counter waved them through and nodded his head at Mike with a knowing smirk and Mike absently wondered how many people from the office Harvey had screwed, or almost screwed. Harvey waved back to the man behind the counter "Have a goodnight Frank." He said clearly. Mike wondered whether that was the security guys name or not.

When they finally made it inside the comfort of Ray's backseat, Harvey's hands were suddenly keeping to themselves and Mike started to feel awkward. "Harvey." Mike muttered softly, not knowing what he was going to say when Harvey answered him, if Harvey answered him. All Mike knew was that he wanted some contact.

"We need to go shopping." Harvey muttered glancing over Mike's figure sitting beside him.

"For what?" Mike asked staying still when Harvey began to move toward him a little. Harvey reached out, cupping Mike's face in his hand a brought their lips together and Mike's urgency for some sort of contact was sated.

"Because I like kissing you, so I need chap stick, so our lips don't get too chapped. Because I like touching you, so obviously we need some body lotion." Harvey kissed him earnestly, but it was so slightly dirty that Mike thought they should both be arrested for indecent exposure. "But mostly because I think I would really love to watch the faces you would make when I'm fucking you. So we're going to need lube and condoms. And a lot of them." Mike's heart flat lined for a second. Harvey had said that more like he was saying it was going to rain so they were going to need an umbrella and rain boots, but the way his hand was now fisted into Mike's hair and his body weight had Mike pinned between him and the car door, and the way his other hand was quickly unbuttoning Mike's shirt, Mike had to know that this was anything but ordinary.

"Want you… so bad." Mike panted as Harvey moved his mouth down to Mike's throat, biting down on his collar bone, then sucking at the reddened flesh.

"Can't wait till I'm inside you." Harvey gasped into Mike's collar, pulling the shirt out of his pants and pushing it open to expose Mike's beautiful slightly hairy chest. Harvey's mouth dropped to his right nipple, sucking greedily and causing Mike to shudder violently when Harvey's hand rubbed Mike's throbbing cock through his suit pants.

"Oh, fuck." Mike groaned, wanting Harvey to dirty talk him into a climax. "Keep talking." Mike muttered. Ever since day one, Mike had loved Harvey talking. He loved watching his mouth. He loved hearing his voice. But most of all he loved that no matter what Harvey said it always sounded right.

"Lay down." Harvey whispered into Mike's ear but somehow Mike knew it wasn't a request, but a demand and he followed it, Harvey's body allowing his just enough room to do as he was told before settling on top of him and grinding their cocks together for the first time. Saying Mike seen stars would be a lie. He saw the entire universe.

Harvey quickly set a rhythm that perfectly matched mike's gasps and Mike momentarily thought that Harvey might be a mind reader because he knew exactly how fast and hard Mike wanted the pressure of Harvey's groin on his. "You want me to talk you through it?" Harvey asked once they had finally gotten into a good rutting grind.

"Yes." Mike breathed.

"Good boy." Harvey said grinding down a little harder with the compliment and then going back to the previous pace. "When we get back to the condo I'm going to lead you into the bedroom."

"Uh-huh." Mike gasped.

"I want you to picture everything I say." Mike did as he was told. "I'm going to kiss you, softly at first, then harder, until we're both gasping for air and your cock is so hard you almost cry and your legs are shaking so badly I have to hold you up. And then I'm going to lay you down on the bed, on your back and I'm going to let you watch as I discard every piece of clothing on both of us."

"Uh. Uh." Mike groaned in time with Harvey's shifts, and he pictured a naked Harvey.

"Then, I'm going to spread your legs so I can kneel in between them. I'm going to put some lube on my hands and work it onto your cock." That was backwards, Mike had always pictured Harvey working his on cock with lube, readying it for Mike's ass. But somehow this was so much hotter, it was like Harvey was letting go of some of his control, but not much.

"Oh god."

"Mike, are you picturing this? Are you picturing us?"

"Yeah." Mike cried out, just wanting this to keep going, but wanting it to be over at the same time.

"Good." Harvey bit down on Mike's collar bone then released. "Then I'm going to put a little bit of lube on my fingers and press them right up against my entrance." Mike shuddered, moaning and biting into his lip hard, picturing everything Harvey was saying. And Harvey's cock ground so hard into Mike's that he honestly felt a tear slip past the corner of his eye before he felt Harvey's tongue lick it away. "Then once I've worked my hole open enough, I'm going to straddle you and push myself down on your cock."

"Holy shit!" Mike gasped at how hard and quick Harvey's strokes were coming now. He could barely keep his thoughts in line enough to understand what Harvey was saying.

"And then I'm going to ride you, until you can't take it anymore and then you're going to…" Harvey waited, on his last word, slamming his hips up grinding down as hard as he could muster to get Mike off and keep himself completely clean. "Look at me Mike." Harvey ordered and Mike's eyes barely opened and focused on Harvey's.

"Come."

It was a demand. And Mike knew it.

And Mike was coming, harder than he ever had before, screaming Harvey's name over and over as Harvey worked Mike through his orgasm. Harvey watched intently as tears streamed out from the younger man's eyes. It wasn't the gross kind of crying that Harvey hated. But the hot kind of crying, when you know you've just had one of the best experiences that you will ever have.

Harvey finally slowed down and then stopped when Mike stopped screaming and started whimpering, overstimulation without ever actually touching his skin. "Shh. Shhh." Harvey shushed him, rubbing circles on his sides, calming him down as he continued to cry a little. Harvey was very pleased, even though his own cock was still insanely hard. Harvey had had a lot of trouble stopping himself from going over the edge just from the sight of mike underneath him, and when Mike's orgasm rocked him, Harvey had to bite his arm to keep himself from giving into the thrilling burn in his scrotum. It was mostly the fact that it was Mike, but then part of what made it so hot was that when Harvey told him to come, he just _did._ And that in it's self would have been enough for Harvey, if he had wanted this to be about his pleasure at all, but he hadn't, he had just wanted Mike to get some relief. And he had surely given him that.

"Harvey." Mike whispered as Harvey started to sit up and adjust himself. "Harvey did you…" Mike, bit back his question, to embarrassed.

"No." Harvey answered then remembered how sensitive Mike was and realized what saying no had probably made Mike think, so he continued. "But not because I wasn't going to. But because this is a very expensive suit, and I almost ruined it with your come, my come would have ruined it. And I really love this suit."

"Well, do you, want me, to, you know?"

"Get me off?" Harvey asked, making Mike blush. "Babe, you're not going to have any trouble doing that as soon as we get back to my place. But right now, no, I don't want to get off. That's not my favorite part anyway."

"Really?" Mike asked sitting up, feeling sticky and achy and so completely blissful.

"Really."

"So what is your favorite part."

"Your orgasm." Mike frowned at this, silently calling Harvey a liar. Then Harvey laughed. "No really, you make the hottest faces, and it's almost enough to push me over the edge. Seriously, if I watched you jack off, I could probably come without ever being touched. But I also love the part right before the orgasm, when you don't know whether it's going to hurt like hell or anything at all really except that even if it does hurt, it will be the best thing ever. I like that because no matter how many times you have sex, as long as it's good enough to get you off, you always have those feelings. The orgasm doesn't really matter to me, unless it's yours we are talking about, now that, that matters." Mike sat still, stunned and still shaking from the orgasm and the honesty Harvey had just let him in on.

"Wow." He muttered finally as the car stopped.

"Wait, this is a pharmacy." Mike said shutting the door behind him and waiting on Harvey.

"I told you we had to go shopping." Harvey muttered, gripping Mike's hand and standing in front of him to hide the ruined slacks he was wearing.

* * *

><p>Wow, lots of fun writing this chapter, hope you guys enjoyed the little snippet of Harvey's softer-ish side. Please review!<p>

always,

Alice

Remember: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.


	7. holy crow  Really?

Mike couldn't believe he had cried. Like a baby. In front of Harvey. While Harvey was getting him off. He had _cried_. But, _God_, it just felt so goddamn good, and Mike had needed that so badly, and his body couldn't just lay there and feel it, it had to actively participate. And Mike just knew Harvey thought he was a freak because he had cried. Harvey pushed Mike into the bathroom in the pharmacy and handed him a pair of shorts and a t-shirt he had just bought for him. As Harvey shut the door behind them Mike shuddered, the room was suddenly, entirely too small. And then Harvey was crowding him, unclasping his belt, undoing his zipper, pulling his pants down as Mike struggled to remove his shoes first. When Harvey finally had Mike's pants around his feet he started unbuttoning Mike's shirt from the bottom up, kissing the patches of skin as he went along. Mike absently ran a hand through his hair, and by the top button Harvey's mouth was eager to get back to his. They stood there like that for a minute, Harvey's hands on Mike's hips, Mike's mouth brushing kisses against Harvey's until Harvey was tired of playing games and firmly locked his lips to Mike's.

Mike whimpered and the sound that moved through Harvey's chest could only be called a growl. "Get dressed," He finally let go of Mike and took a step back "I'll be in the car." And then he was gone, forcing Mike to dress as quickly as possible, missing the feel of Harvey up against him. The shock of his phone ringing in the silence made him jump, he answered without looking at the name. "Harvey, I'll be out in a…" he opened the bathroom door and started out.

"I see you." The voice cut him off, creepy and low, cackling, chilling him to the bone and Mike ran toward the exit. He thumbed the phone off, not listening to the insane laughter as he ran across the parking lot and threw himself into the waiting car, gasping and yelling at Ray to drive.

"Mike, Mike!" Harvey thundered. "Calm down, what happened?"

"The phone, they called. See me." Mike was stuttering, incoherently, just wanting Harvey to understand.

And apparently he did. "They called you, said they could see you?" Harvey asked and Mike nodded. "Good, that means they are sticking close to us. Which means eventually they are going to slip up, and we'll get them."

"Not if they get us first."

"Mike." Harvey warned, taking Mike's right hand in his slightly larger one "Remember every time I have told you that something was just a tactic?" He asked and Mike nodded "Have I ever been wrong?" Mike shook his head "This is just a tactic." He muttered then leaned in, pressing his lips lightly against Mike's and when he finally felt Mike relax into it he wrapped an arm around his waist "Come here." And pulled him onto his lap.

By the time they got to the condo, Mike was breathing hard, Harvey's hair was messed up for only the second time Mike had ever seen it that way, and both of them just wanted to get upstairs. Harvey had Mike walking backwards as he pushed open the front door and ushered him in, his lips working Mikes. And then Mike tripped, over something that shouldn't have been there. The sound of glass on hard wood floors made Harvey jerk open his eyes, fury already breaking through his haze of lust and causing his hard on to go soft almost instantly.

Glass from lamps, light bulbs, the television, and the glass coffee table littered the floor. Mike was already heading to check out the rest of the house as Harvey just stood there, looking at his trashed apartment. A few minutes later Mike walked back into the living room, looking calmer. "This is the only room they trashed he said going to comfort Harvey. Mike knew his apartment meant a lot to him, he knew that it took a lot of up keep and took a lot out of Harvey himself, like money. Harvey groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Go lay down, I'm going to clean this up."

"Harvey, I'm going to help." Mike said, leaving no room for argument. Harvey finally nodded after a minute and walked over to the pantry, pulling out a broom and dust pan. Mike grabbed the trash can and started picking up the larger pieces of glass, and Harvey bit his lip, praying Mike didn't cut himself on one of the shards.

About an hour later the two of them were sitting on the couch, reading over a sticky note that had been left stuck to the shelves of records. _We know how much you love these, so we left them alone, unlike what we'll do to the other thing you love._ Harvey had glanced towards Mike when he read it, hoping Mike hadn't caught him, but he had, not that he was going to call him on it. Mike knew somewhere down inside that Harvey loved him and knowing was enough for Mike, he didn't need to make him say it.

"Mike, I'm sorry about this."

"Harvey, it's just a tactic." Mike said looking up at Harvey..

"Yeah." Harvey muttered, absently kissing Mike's soft red lips, a spark of admiration and lust shooting through him and reminding him that even though they trashed his home, he still had Mike, and also, painfully, reminding him that the one thing that hadn't been taken care of tonight was his need to be inside of something. Mike shifted to sit facing him and pulled Harvey's left leg onto the couch and around the other side of him. "Mike, what are you…" Mike shushed him with a burning kiss, making Harvey forget all about trying to keep this on the PG side of things. Mike's hands fumbled with Harvey's belt then unbuttoned and unzipped the pants that he had wanted off all night. Then he pulled Harvey's shirt up to his chest, not wasting time on unbuttoning it. "Slow down, I promise I'm not going anywhere, let me take this off so you don't ruin it." Harvey said sitting up and quickly removing the shirt. Mike's mouth slammed into Harvey's stomach, wanting to taste him in all his half naked glory. Mike had never been so hot. Harvey's hand found Mike's shoulders, gently urging him to lower his position. "Just want you." Harvey mumbled. A strangled groan passed through Harvey's closed lips as Mike rubbed his nose into the bulge in his pants. Mike looked up, eyes expectant, Harvey stared back, eyes half closed, heavy lidded, wanting and need so potent Mike would swear he could feel it.

Harvey's deep breath urged Mike on. Mike pulled at Harvey's undone trousers, that slipped easily when Harvey lifted his butt in the air, allowing an easier access to what Mike wanted so badly, Mike quickly dragged the underwear off with them, throwing both garments to the ground and finally allowing himself to look at Harvey, completely naked.

Mike barely concealed his glee. He smirked and bent down, kissing the head lightly and Harvey shuddered under his lips. _Beautiful_, Mike thought quickly. Mike placed his hands on either side of Harvey's hips, gently holding him in place. He left whisper soft kisses from the base to the tip, ran his tongue over the pre-come that was dripping out of Harvey's cock. He shut his eyes momentarily, before slowly wrapping his mouth around the head.

Mike moaned so loudly Harvey had to fight to keep himself from coming right then and then Mike took half of him down the first try. "Mmm." Harvey hummed, starting to get used to the feel of the hot, wet mouth around him.

For Harvey what made this so hot wasn't that he was getting a blow job on his couch, but that he was getting it from Mike. Mike swallowed around him and Harvey's hand flew to the back of mike's skull, gripping so tightly into Mike's hair that Mike whimpered.

Harvey's hand loosened itself from Mike's hair at the sound and Mike moved his mouth away from Harvey with a wet pop. His hand grabbed Harvey's and led it back to the back of his head. "You can be as rough as you want." He bit into Harvey's leg for emphasis, "I like it."

Harvey licked his lips, fire running rampant through his veins at Mike's dark and sexy confession. Mike lapped at the wound on Harvey's thigh and worked his way back up to his dick, savoring the memory of how it felt in his mouth, how heavy and delicious it weighed on his tongue before taking it back in. This time he worked on it, really giving it a good sucking, and slowly, slowly taking it all the way down. Mike was glad he had a low gag reflex because Harvey was huge and it took everything he had to get him in there. Harvey was groaning above him, his head laid back over the arm of the couch, one hand draped over his eyes, the other fisting in Mike's hair, His mouth was slightly open and moving to form encouraging words to Mike. "Yeah, come on, Mi-IKE." He gasped as Mike began to swallow around him, working his throat muscles, working Harvey's cock. Mike trailed his mouth away from the base and up and off the thick member.

"Are you going to talk me through this, Mr. Specter?" Mike asked, completely submissive at this point, he just wanted Harvey to be back in control. Every once in a while Mike wanted to be in control of something when it came to Harvey, a case, a certain aspect of a case, where they took the client to eat, and he thought he'd want to be in control during this, but then when Harvey's hand had found it's way to the back of his head and he could feel how badly Harvey wanted to push him down around his cock, it made Mike's stomach twist in want.

Harvey's eyes flashed to Mike's and He gripped the arm of the couch behind his head. "Do I need to… boy?" Harvey asked finally. Had he known beforehand that Mike had a submissive personality in the bedroom setting Harvey might have thought twice about this because he didn't want this to be purely sex, and usually when scenes came in to the picture for him, that's all it turned out to be. But hearing Mike, seeing Mike become submissive so quickly Harvey needed to dominate at that moment. "Answer me." Harvey said after waiting what he thought was an appropriate amount of time for Mike to have answered. Before Mike could answer Harvey had a wicked thought and had to verbalize it, had to see how far he could push Mike. "Or, would you rather me sit you up straight and fuck your mouth?" Mike whimpered with want but that wasn't enough of an answer. "Use your words." Harvey demanded.

"Please, please." Mike whimpered. Harvey bit into his lip and pushed Mike to a sitting position, slightly slouched so that Harvey could kneel on one knee and still slam into mike's mouth at an agonizing pace. As Harvey settled in, in front of Mike, he watched as Mike fought with himself not to touch the older man.

"You can touch me baby." Harvey whispered in his ear, breaking through his dominating haze for just a moment to sooth mike's wanting. Mike looked at Harvey before gripping his left thigh and wrapping his other arm around Harvey's back. "Good boy." He muttered lining up his cock with Mike's open, almost watering mouth.

It didn't take long, not with Mike's tongue working Harvey head to root with every quick twist of Harvey's hips, not with Mike holding onto him so tightly it was going to leave terrible bruises but right then it felt so good Harvey was openly shuddering, not when Mike was moaning so loudly and not when Mike was giving into all of Harvey's needs at that moment. When Harvey knew he was almost done though he warned Mike but didn't let him remove his mouth from around Harvey's penis. "Swallow." Harvey commanded, and it was over as Mike began swallowing without any protest at all.

And he sucked him dry, then licked him clean, nuzzled Harvey's groin close to his face. _So, good._ Harvey thought to himself. Harvey laid back on the couch and pulled Mike down with him. "That was… something else." Mike muttered, nipping at Harvey's nipple playfully.

"Stop that." Harvey muttered. "Unless you want another part of your body pounded so hard tonight you'll be sore for weeks."

"Weeks? You think you're that good?" Mike teased.

"Want to find out?" Harvey muttered, rubbing his back in slow circles.

"Honestly," mike whispered, "Don't laugh," He whispered again, then waited a second before, "Yes." Harvey closed his eyes and Mike bit down hard on Harvey's nipple, gripping it between his teeth and Harvey playfully pushed at him.

"You're going to tire out an old man." Harvey said jokingly.

Mike quickly let go of Harvey's nipple. "Ew, Harvey, was that necessary?" Harvey laughed as Mike complained and got up from his position on the couch.

"Where are you going?" Harvey called.

"To shower."

"No point, you're just going to get dirty again."

"Fine, I got to pee though." Harvey smirked, and wondered absently if Mike was really going to jack off, and then he was up, quickly moving toward the master bath. If Mike was about to get off, he wasn't going to miss it, and Mike wasn't going to be doing it alone. Harvey pulled the door open as quietly as possible, not alerting Mike to him entering.

Mike had braced himself against the wall and was slowly starting to work his cock. This was the first time Harvey had seen Mike's dick, but he had always assumed Mike was a little better than average, or well, fantasized that he was. But, Harvey didn't expect what he saw. Mike was almost as well endowed as Harvey himself. Almost, not quite. But it was still quite impressive. And it made Harvey's cock twitch with interest. Once Mike started working himself steadily Harvey stepped in behind him, lapping at his throat, replacing Mike's fingers with his own. Mike's hand gave up easily, opting for the better position of holding himself against Harvey with one hand behind his neck.

And Harvey built Mike up, not just close to orgasm but he talked to him, building up his confidence. Softly whispering things like "God, you're beautiful." And "So happy it's finally you." Harvey needed to make sure that this stayed on the path toward a relationship, not just sex. Right when Mike was about to let go though Harvey stopped, worked his hand under Mike's shirt, rubbed his chest, calming him down but keeping him hard. "Let's do this together, for real."

* * *

><p>Dear readers!<p>

Hey, please remember to review (just saying). And also, i hope you like this chapter, i decided to turn this into a rather smutty story =) Cause i mean who can resist Harvey and Mike. They are so super perfect together! Thanks for all your input and encouragment! Keep it coming! And remember to review!

Always,

Alice


	8. Trapped

Mike jerkily nodded his agreement and Harvey turned him around and lifted him up. Mike quickly wrapped his legs around Harvey's bare waist as Harvey carried him toward the bed. If the keening noises mike was making and how he was rubbing himself against Harvey's stomach were any indication, Mike really wanted this. "Calm down." Harvey murmured kissing his temple and laying him down on the bed in front of him. Harvey leaned over Mike and pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it as far away from the bed as it would take to keep Mike naked after this was over and then made quick work of Mike's pants, no boxers, they had ruined those earlier. And then Harvey just _stared_, so long Mike got a little uncomfortable and began trying to cover himself with his arms. Harvey pushed his hands away. "Stop that." He said smirking "I'm trying to admire you like this so that once we're done and you're completely and utterly fucked and blessed out, I can then admire my handy work."

Mike swallowed and Harvey watched his Adams apple bob, his sex drive suddenly kicked up a notch. He leaned down, kissing Mike fervently. "Now usually I would have you on your hands and knees. But you, I want to see your face the whole time. You know what that means?"

"Missionary?" Mike gasped as Harvey slid them both all the way back to the pillows.

"Missionary." Harvey agreed, licking the cords of muscles on Mike's throat. Harvey kissed his way down Mike's body, stop every now and then and focusing on certain spots that made Mike shake with want, like his nipples, his naval, and the soft skin between his hip bones. Harvey held his hand out to Mike and wordlessly Mike swiped the lube of the bedside table and handed it to Harvey knowing that that was what he was looking for. Harvey kissed the tip of Mike's penis and then sat up straight and looked at Mike. "Condoms?" He asked. Mike just stared at him, embarrassment starting to fill up his chest. "What's wrong?" Harvey asked sternly.

"I don't want to…."

"to what?"

"Use condoms." Mike muttered quietly, looking anywhere but Harvey's face. Harvey cocked his head to the side.

"You don't?" He asked, disbelieving. Mike shook his head. "Why not? Are you allergic to latex?" Another shake. "You don't like the feel of one?" Mike shrugged not exactly agreeing so Harvey thought for a second and then smirked and draped himself over Mike's body to kiss him. "Is it that you want to feel me, just _me_ the first time?" Mike whimpered and Harvey nipped at his jaw. "Answer me." He said falling quickly into a dominant position.

"Yes. That's it." Harvey smirked and leaned back again, squirting some lube on his fingers and rubbing it around Mike's entrance, readying him before pushing in just a little bit, mike's body fought against Harvey's finger for a second and then Harvey pushed in a little more, continuing slowly until his whole finger was inside of Mike. He looked up at Mike's face, his jaw was slack, eyes closed, hands running through his hair trying to control some part of this feeling. Harvey smirked. He had hoped that Mike would not want to use condoms, it had been a while since the last time he had sex and he had been checked a week ago, he was clean, and he wasn't really worried about Mike, somehow he trusted Mike's "sleeping" habits.

Mike was groaning and Harvey loved seeing him like this, his head thrown back, whimpering with pleasure, wanting more, "You want another finger?" Harvey asked, watching as Mike stuttered out his yes, his plea for Harvey to go ahead. A thrill of want ran down Harvey's spine as he slipped another finger into Mike's extremely tight entrance, Mike winced momentarily, and then Harvey bent his fingers inside of him and hit a spot that made Mike cry out, loudly. But something else in the house was louder and Harvey stopped moving his fingers. "Did you hear that?" He whispered, slowly pulling his hand out and away from Mike. Mike shook his head and whimpered at the loss of contact. Harvey looked down at him as a crash sounded from the direction of the kitchen. "Stay. Here." He said climbing off the bed and pulling on sweat pants that lay on the floor.

"Harvey." Harvey turned to Mike. "Be careful, please." Harvey rolled his eyes, sometimes Mike could be such a girl.

The kitchen was empty, but a few cabinets and the drawer under the oven were open and rummaged through. Harvey looked around, there was no sign that anyone had even come in here. Harvey went to the kitchen closet and grabbed the autographed Louiville slugger holding it sort of loosely in his hand. He did a walkthrough of the house, stopping when he seen a manila envelope on the couch. "Mike!" he called. "Come here." After a minute Mike walked briskly in to the room, pants sagging low on his hips. Harvey handed him the envelope. "I haven't opened it yet."

"Why are the kitchen cabinets open?"

"It's a tactic Mike; they wanted us to know that they can get into even our most private places." Mike lifted his eyes brows at Harvey. This wasn't Harvey's private place, Harvey's private place was his office, that was his real home and he said as much. Harvey smirked and told Mike to open the goddamn file. Mike did stopping as he pulled out the first picture. Him and Harvey, this couldn't be mistaken, what they were doing was obvious, Harvey's hand wrapped around his prick, his hands hold Harvey close. He kept going, Harvey laying Mike on the bed. Pictures from tonight, like they had been standing right there.

"Harvey." Harvey was standing behind him now, arms wrapped around his waist, head on his shoulder, watching the slide show of the pictures in Mike's hand. "They were here the whole time." He whispered, fear boiling up inside of him. Harvey's arms tightened around Mike. "What are we going to do." Mike stared at the second to last photo, Mike and him on the couch, right before Mike started Harvey's blowjob. The last photo was of Harvey driving himself into Mike mouth. It only showed the back of Mike's head, but it showed Harvey off like he was a Greek god striking a pose to be carved into stone. Harvey upper torso was put on display, muscular and beautiful, his head was thrown back, hand curled in Mike's hair, Mike's hand gripping Harvey's thigh.

"I look hot." Harvey said complementing the picture that should never have been taken. Mike nudged Harvey away from him, getting annoyed at how easily he was dismissing this. "Mike, I'm trying. But I don't respond to threats, not by backing down. And when I look back at the past couple days, I'm not going to complain about this guy, whoever he is, because he pushed us together, and what we were doing a minute ago, I feel like I've been waiting to see you like that my entire life. So put on your big boys pants. You want this to stop; we're going to have to beat the guy."

"Beat him?"

"Figure out his plan. Figure out his point of view in this whole thing." Mike stared at him. "We need back up." Harvey admitted and Mike thought it was the smartest thing he'd said in a little while. "We need Jessica and Donna." And there it went right out the window, Mike thought Harvey was going to say something rational like 'let's call the police', but no, apparently Donna and Jessica are a lot more effective….

Well, now that he thought about it that was probably true.

Harvey had already pulled out his phone and plopped down on the couch motioning for Mike to come to him. Mike gave him a look, silently asking how he could be so relaxed about this whole thing. And Harvey responded, pursing his lips and looking annoyed a face that clearly said 'because I'm Harvey Fucking Specter' and then he motioned for Mike again. Mike sat down beside Harvey, as Harvey spoke quickly into the phone and then hung up and made another quick call. When he hung up for a second time he looked at Mike, "They'll be here in about an hour. That gives us about forty five minutes." He whispered, closing the distance between himself and Mike. Mike pushed him away, looking annoyed. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong, we're being stalked Harvey, this guy could be dangerous, I just got you, I can't lose you now. And you're sitting acting like it doesn't matter, when it does. No one has made threats to us until now. Not like this…"

"They aren't threats Mike, they're photos." Mike shook his head and got up.

"Where are you going now?" Harvey asked as Mike stepped over his legs.

"Back to the bedroom." Mike snapped. Harvey rolled his eyes and kept his spot warm for the next hour, not giving in even when he heard tiny little whimpers coming from the bedroom. He knew he should go in there, but Mike needed to realize that this isn't the first and probably won't be the last time something like this has happened and he needed to know that Harvey wasn't soft, even if it hurt him to teach him that. But mostly Harvey just didn't want to be the one to apologize first.

A knock sounded through the house and Harvey got up and quickly walked to the door, opening it to two very annoyed, scary women. "What's going on?" Jessica asked, not waiting for an invitation inside, just walking in. She was wearing her pajamas and house slippers, but she still looked so elegant it was ridiculous. Donna followed in behind her, leaning up to kiss Harvey's cheek.

"Hey boss." She muttered pushing some Chinese food into his hand. "That's for Mike, don't eat it." He frowned at her. "Where is Mike?"

"Bedroom." Harvey muttered and watched Donna head that way.

"Put that in the fridge." She called past her shoulder as she walked down the hallway.

"Harvey, it's two in the morning." Jessica raised an eyebrow. Harvey walked over to the table and grabbed all of the pictures that had been sent to him and handed them over to her. She looked at them only for a moment. Then her eyes widened a little. "If you ever get your license taken, go into porn." She laughed. "What is this Harvey?"

"Those have been getting sent to me. I've gotten threatening messages, no, we have gotten threatening messages, phone calls, tonight when we got home my living room was trashed, that's why the table is gone."

"And the TV?" it had been a present from her to Harvey for his thirty third birthday two years ago.

"Yeah, that too." Harvey looked around before continuing. "We were in the bedroom about to uh… yeah, and I heard a crash and when I got in here the cabinets were open rummaged through, and those lasts photos were laying on the table." Jessica nodded.

"Why is he in your room _alone_?"

Harvey sat quietly for a while but finally caved under the weight of Jessica's gaze. "We had an argument." Jessica cocked her head to the side, a gesture that called Harvey's action more ridiculous than anything.

"You had an _argument_?" she sneered. "Harvey, I've known you a long time. And in all the time I've known you, you've been plenty of different things, but stupid has never been one of them." Harvey went to speak but Jessica cut him off with a wave of her hand. "But if you don't go in there and comfort that boy, you're going to lose him and that would be stupid."

"He needs to know I'm not soft."

"Harvey, he does know that. You need to know that he is soft, very soft, and he needs you to be sweet to him." She looked at him softly. "Harvey, be sweet to him. Now, go to him and tell donna to come here."

* * *

><p>Dear readers,<p>

I love you! Seriously. Don't forget to review! Hope you liked it, more to come (If you review Muhahahahah). Jk. Still more to come.

Always,

Alice


	9. Baby I'm Alright

There was a quick tapping on the door before Harvey let himself in. Donna was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding Mike's hand. "Donna." Harvey muttered. "Jessica wants you." Donna whispered something to Mike and then got up and headed straight for Harvey.

"I should kick your ass." She said softly. "You put him through a bunch of bull shit, I mean you really put that kid through the ringer and at first it was cute and playful but now… I don't even know what to say to you." Harvey rolled his eyes and moved out of her way, signaling for her to do what she's told. She glared at him but walked out of the room. Harvey slowly moved toward the bed, watching Mike the whole way. His eyes were closed but they were red and swollen, his cheeks were flushed, his lips looked chapped. Harvey felt a surge of pain shoot through his chest; all he wanted to do was hold Mike. Harvey finally reached the edge of the bed and sat down.

"Mike…" he started, moving his hand toward the younger man, Mike tried to smack his hand away but Harvey pushed forward, finding his waist easily and using it to hold onto as he lay down, facing Mike. Mike finally opened his eyes.

"I know you think it's stupid for me to be scared Harvey, but I'm scared of a lot of things, like Jessica, and getting you in trouble and losing my job because someone else finds out about Harvard, and now someone is stalking us and I have to deal with my feelings about you and that's a lot to take on. And I get scared Harvey, I do." Mike wasn't crying, he looked pretty much put together in the afterglow of his cry fest. "And you don't get to judge me for that." He lifted his chin just a bit, a show of defiance and strength and before Mike could say anything else Harvey was nipping at his chin, then his jaw, then finally his lips. It took a moment or two before Mike gave in and started kissing him back. Harvey rolled over on top of Mike.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, kissing Mike just below his left ear. "So sorry."

"Mmmm." Mike groaned. "'s okay." Mike pushed at Harvey getting him to roll over onto his back, straddling him he quickly pressed their lips together again. "that was the worst hour since this started."

"Yeah, shut up." Harvey declared rolling them back over, taking advantage of Mike's smaller frame. Harvey pushed down against his partner's groin, grinding against him, half hard already. Mike made a strangled noise, urging Harvey to keep going. Harvey slowly kissed his way down Mike's body, pulling at the sweat shorts pulling them off, pleasantly displaying Harvey's deepest want at the moment.

"Wait, Jessica and Donna are here, we can't…" Harvey stopped, got up and walked out of the room, leaving Mike laying there completely exposed and confused.

For two minutes.

"Now they aren't here." Harvey said walking back into the room and shutting the door behind him. "Why did you pull your shorts back up? You didn't think this was over did you?" Harvey climbed on the bed, not wasting anytime with foreplay again, he pulled the shorts completely off.

Mike whined as Harvey paid attention to every inch of skin near his cock, but paid his aching member no attention whatsoever. "Harvey, come on." He finally urged, gripping Harvey's hair pulling him toward where he wanted him. Harvey followed the move of Mike's hand easily. "Oh yeah, right there." Mike muttered rubbing the back of Harvey's head when Harvey took the tip of him in his mouth. Harvey let go with a wet pop. "Hey, no, go back, go back." Mike demanded like a child, eyes wide and staring at Harvey. Harvey raised one eyebrow and rolled his eyes, in a sweeping gesture he took all of Mike down in one go. Mike was thrashing under him, Harvey barely holding him steady with his hands on his hips. As much as Harvey liked being in charge, he could take a hint from Mike, he started moving, slowly, but at least a little friction and pressure was there, Mike slowed his heart rate staying high but steadily slowing to an almost bearable pace. But he was still panting, soft little grunts of air, Harvey's erection completely awakened now.

Harvey moved up and down on mike's cock, his jaw stretching to take him in. His eyes rolled to the back of his skull as he groaned contently. A lot of guys hated doing this, Harvey loved it though. Mike was at his mercy, right where he wanted him. He hummed around the base and Mike tugged at his hair, twitching lightly but holding on tight. "So good." He mumbled. Harvey knew he was good, but he loved being told so.

Mike moved his hand through Harvey's hair, ruffling the soft tresses, Harvey groaned around the shaft in his mouth. Such a sweet touch doesn't really come often to Harvey Specter, at least not from someone he actually cares about. Harvey continued to work Mike though, right up to the brink and when he was about to fall over the edge Harvey stopped, moving his attention from Mike's shaft to his mouth. Such beautiful lips, deep red, fit his face perfectly, those lips were all he wanted right now, well not all he wanted but he really wanted them. Harvey's lips crashed down against Mike's, nipping and pushing. Their tongues fought and slid against each other, a game of give and take,

Harvey rubbed himself against Mike, drawing a long loud groan from the younger man as he moved his mouth down to his throat. "Harvey, I need…" Mike paused as Harvey nipped at his nipple.

"What?" Harvey asked, "What do you need?"

"I need… umm…" Harvey's hand grabbed the younger man's shaft giving it a couple of tugs before rubbing the head against the palm of his hand.

"Talk through this." Harvey commanded, wanting to push Mike, test him, see how much he could take.

"I ne-ED…" Harvey gripped the base of his shaft squeezing lightly enough that he wouldn't cry but hard enough that it sent tremors through Mike's body. "GOD!" He yelled. "I need you… I need you…. I need you now. Right now." He was doing well as Harvey kept pushing his buttons all over his body. "Inside of me." Harvey stopped, letting Mike calm down. Mike laid still under him. "Please." he whispered, lifting his head and tilting his lips to meet Harvey's. "Please. I want you so bad. I need you Harvey." Harvey fingers splayed across his butt cheek. "Oh, god, yes please, please." He begged.

"Okay." Harvey whispered in Mike's ear as he reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube off of the bed side table. He moved down and sat between Mike's legs. "Watch." Harvey commanded softly, and Mike's eyes locked on Harvey's hand. He squeezed a bit of lube into his hand and sat the bottle down on the bed. He grabbed his cock then and began stroking himself, slathering the gel all over him, somehow knowing Mike was going to be tight enough to need a lot of it. Harvey groaned thinking about being inside of Mike. Being wrapped up in his hot tunnel. It made him a little crazy and he moaned a bit before removing his hand from his shaft. "Turn over so I can finish getting you ready like we started earlier." Harvey said softly, Mike complied, rolling over onto his stomach, rubbing his cock down into the fabrics below him, needing friction, searching for relief.

Harvey's hands gripped his hips and pulled them up and back toward him, displaying Mike's entire ass, including the spot he wanted most at the moment. Harvey placed one hand on each butt cheek and spread them apart, showing that puckered hole, the one that was aching to be filled by him. He tapped it with the tip of his pointer finger, keeping the cheeks spread as Mike wiggled under him. Harvey rolled his eyes and touched him again, this time rubbing on the pucker, Mike moaned loudly, and Harvey leaned over him to whisper in his ear. "Don't come yet." He mocked.

"Shut up." Mike said softly, not really caring either way, he just needed this, and he needed it now. "Hurry up."

Harvey pressed his finger into the whole, down to the first joint. "Not a chance." Harvey muttered leaning back to watch what he was doing. For a moment he absently wandered if kicking Jessica and Donna out so he could fuck Mike was rude and then Mike's moan pushed the thoughts of anything but this moment out of his head. He pushed his finger further inside, the lube helping to slick him up. When he finally got a finger all the way in he leaned down and lapped at the hole filled with his finger.

" MMMMmmmm." Mike groaned wiggling his ass to make Harvey's tongue rub hard against his entrance. Harvey backed away, smirking, and pulled his finger back only to add another. He scissored mike for a while, kissing the small of his back, lapping at the sweat beading on his skin. A third finger was all he was going to be able to stand before he would need to be inside of Mike. And a third finger he added, moving around inside of Mike, stretching him, getting him used to the burn.

"Please tell me your ready."

"God, I've been ready since the first finger." He groaned pressing back as Harvey pulled his fingers out.

"Turn back over, I told you I wanted to watch." Harvey demanded and Mike complied. Harvey leaned over Mike, kissing him slowly, roughly, longingly, making Mike squirm, he'd never been kissed like that, not really anyway. Harvey leaned back and lined up with Mike's hole and ever so slowly pushed the head of his cock in, watching as Mike's eyes widened and then rolled back and then closed. His mouth made an O and then he was clenching his teeth, breathing out a sharp breath and Harvey pressed in deeper, about an inch past the head and stopped, waiting for permission to keep going.

"If you don't get all the way in, in the next half second, I'm calling this damn thing off." Mike hissed, angry with Harvey for not going as rough as he wanted. But finally, finally Harvey pushed the rest of him all the way inside Mike.

"Oh, Jesus." Harvey whimpered this time, and laid his arm across Mike's ribs and laid his head on top of the arm. Mike's fingers went through his hair, lovingly caressing each strand that touched his fingers. "So tight." Harvey groaned.

"Oh, I need a second."

"Me too." Harvey trembled, but kept still enough that he wouldn't bother Mike. "I don't know how long I'm going to make it, Mike. Seriously, you feel like a virgin." Mike remained silent. "You've done this before haven't you?" Still no response. "Mike, am I your first?"

"Well, the first guy, yeah." Comfortable silence settled on them. Then finally Mike spoke. "Harvey?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please move? I'm kind of dying here. I think I'm going to explode."

_I am so super duper sorry that it took so long for such a short new chapter. It's been so crazy lately, this is the first chance I have had to write at all. I really appreciate all the love you guys are showing. Please, continue to read the story. And thanks for sticking with me. _

_Love Always,_

_Alice._


	10. Making Up Is Always Nice

"Can you please move? I'm kind of dying here. I think I'm going to explode."

Harvey positioned himself properly and pulled back before thrusting back in, making Mike hiss in discomfort. "Sure you're okay, Mike?" Harvey asked softly, kissing the corner of Mike's mouth.

"Positive." Mike said squeezing his eyes shut as Harvey thrust into him again, the burn starting to subside with every thrust, until finally Mike was hissing out of pleasure not pain. And now that Mike was completely used to being penetrated Harvey was finally able to angle himself in just the right way and… "Oh, My GOD!" Mike all but screamed as Harvey rubbed across his prostate. "Please, please."

Harvey got wrapped up inside of Mike's begging and pleading for him to not stop, the 'yes's and the 'just like that's, they were so much more beautiful coming from Mike's mouth than anyone else who he had ever been with. Harvey leaned down, pressing a bruising kiss to Mike's lips before rolling them over , keeping his hands on Mike's hips as Mike bit down on his bottom lip nervously. "Come on, Mike, you've had girl's top you right, act like them."

"I'm not a girl." Mike whined.

"You have soft features." Harvey retorted. Mike laughed and Harvey could feel the vibrations running through out Mike's body and he groaned at the feeling as Mike began to slowly move up and down, getting used to the strange feeling. Harvey watched licking his lips as Mike began to touch himself and run his hands through his hair. They were both close, but Harvey wanted this to last. He sat up maneuvering Mike into his lap, Mike's legs wrapped around his waist, him sitting Indian style. Slow rolls of the hips were all the movements in the lower regions. But the kisses became more intense, the hands become more frantic, and Mike became exceedingly vocal.

"Harvey I need to."

"Just bear with me please. I don't want to just yet." Harvey said taking advantage of mike's parted lips by dipping his tongue in for a taste. "You can hold on a little longer." Mike rolled his hips like an expert and Harvey bit down into his shoulder.

"Shit, Harvey."

"Language, Mike." Harvey warned.

"I'm never gonna come in this position."

"Yes you will, it might take a little more encouragement though.." Harvey muttered, soothing the bite mark with his tongue and lips. "I want to stay like this." Mike went quiet for a second and then pulled Harvey close, wrapping his arms around his neck and holding him as tightly as possible. Mike began to swivel his hips trying to force Harvey to get close. And it was working. Harvey moved his mouth to Mike's and his left hand between them to Mike's neglected penis, stroking just hard enough to get Mike to the edge, careful not to overstimulate. Mike was sensitive. Mike moved his mouth to Harvey's throat and thrust up into his hand swiveling his hips at the same time to help with Harvey ailment as well. "Good boy."

Mike's lips suddenly tensed for a moment and then the rest of his body followed. And Harvey could feel Mike spilling, making a making a mess on Harvey's hand and both of their stomachs and thighs. But what he was focused on was how Mike's eyes were closed so tightly he was worried Mike would give himself a headache, how Mike's head was tossed back just enough to show off his beautiful throat and collarbone, Harvey loved the way Mike's skin seemed to gleam in the low lighting of his room, like a angelic glow, and Mike was biting his bottom lip still on his high, nowhere near coming down, the most beautiful sight he had ever saw and Harvey knew this is how he wanted to finish. Harvey pushed Mike backwards, Mike's head an inch away from the bottom of the bed, thrusting in a few more times before letting go himself; kissing Mike hard on the mouth in the process.

They both lay still for a few moments, letting the happenings settle into their minds and hearts before Harvey pulled out and cleaned up himself and Mike. A very generous act if one to into consideration who was performing it. "Harvey,"

"Shut up Mike."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Yes, I do." Harvey mocked Donna's all-knowing voice.

"What?"

"You were going to apologize if you did anything wrong." Harvey deadpanned, Mike glared and rolled his eyes – a dead giveaway that Harvey was right. Again. "Which you didn't. It was fantastic."

Mike playfully poked at Harvey's ribs. "The best you've ever had?" Harvey ignored Mike for a moment before Mike smacked his arm and Harvey smiled ruefully, he loved knowing how much he affected Mike.

"Is that even a question?" He relinquished. "Yes, the best, no one has ever or will ever top that."

"You topped me." Mike said suggestively.

Harvey raised one eyebrow, suddenly growing serious. "Okay, I was being metaphorical, but since you brought it up, I'm the only one who will ever top you. Understand?"

"So I can top other…" Harvey didn't even let him finish that thought. It was too troublesome and he needed to nip it at the quick.

"If you want them to go missing… think I won't do that? I will." His warning was only about a quarter joking.

"To protect your own?" Mike laughed, thinking back to when Harvey had told him what he had said to Daniel Hardman.

"Yes." Harvey laughed kissing Mike softly before pulling him to the top side of the bed and snuggling them both up and under the sheets.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know what you're thinking. "I hate you" "How could you leave us like that" or hopefully my story means enough for you to be like that. I'm REALLY REALLY sorry. But I am going to try really really hard to start keeping up with this again.<p>

I love you all.

Always,  
>Alice<p> 


	11. Got Him

Harvey woke up to yelling. In his ear.

In fact his boyfriend was holding his cell phone against his ear so that Jessica could yell at him. "Harvey Specter! Wake up we need to talk about you and Mike taking the week off!" Harvey slammed his eyes shut and jerked away from the loud voice and after a moment of shock opened his eyes and gave Mike a look like he was going to eat him. And not in a good way.

He snatched the phone from Mike's hand and sat up swinging his legs off the bed and letting his elbows come to rest on his knee. "Jessica. Good morning." He said into the phone, hearing Jessica's quick sigh. Mike's hands gripped Harvey's shoulders and he brushed light peck's against the older man's bare skin. Harvey sighed and rolled his eyes, both at Jessica's rambling and Mike's distraction attempts-which were actually working quite well. "Have you found anything out?" he asked nudging at Mike and then pointing to the closet when Mike finally stopped kissing Harvey's shoulder long enough to care what Harvey actually _needed_ and not what _little Harvey_ wanted. Mike bit down onto Harvey's shoulder, apparently trying to punish Harvey for either telling him what to do or being a dick when Mike was trying to entice him. Mike pushed away from him and rolled to the other side of the bed nestling down in the sheets and refusing to do as he was told.

As Harvey continued listening to Jessica he turned around popping Mike on the leg and pointing toward the closet again. Mike slid a little further away but he was trapped now because Harvey could still reach him if he stretched and Mike would fall off of the bed if he moved any further over. Harvey pushed at Mike's thigh and glared and Mike finally had to bite the bullet and get up, walking stark naked to the closet.

"Jessica I'm telling you we're fine…" he paused and Mike brought out two Tom Ford suits, a gray one and an all-black one that Harvey called his power suit, only wore it on special occasions. Harvey mouthed the word gray and mike went to hang up the other suit, letting the other hang on the closet door. "No we are not taking the day off. Mike came back with two ties, a red one and a multi colored dark blue hued tie. Harvey pointed to the blue. Mike rolled his eyes and hung the tie over the suit before going back to grab Harvey's black shoes and black socks. Harvey shook his head as Mike showed them to him, and Mike immediately grabbed his brown leather shoes and white socks. Harvey nodded, it would do, and pushed the sheet off of him, _why was it so blessed hot in his apartment_. He noticed Mike staring straight at his crotch, hand straying toward his nether regions and Harvey started to get extremely distracted. "Jessica," he said trying to stop her arguing, but Mike was already semi hard and walking toward Harvey resting a hand on his shoulder, stroking himself in long slow movements. Harvey's eyes flickered away from Mike's hardening member toward Mike's eyes and Mike bit his lip. Harvey couldn't even comprehend what Jessica was saying anymore and decided to end the conversation. "Okay Jessica, I know you don't want to, but we'll see you in a little while."

Harvey closed the phone, tossing it to the side and pulled Mike toward him, his lips settling just below Mike's belly button. "What was that about?" Mike asked.

"Jessica thought we might want the day off, but I told her you needed the work because I was spoiling you too much." Harvey's fingers dug into Mike's hips, his forehead resting on his stomach. Watching Mike's show.

"By letting me get the scraps from the grown up table." He tried to mock, but his laugh turned into a gasp when Harvey nipped at the skin just above his cock.

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>Mike walked through the door of Pearson Hardman and headed straight to his cubicle, head down and focused firmly on his shoes, not the pain that radiated in his rear with every step he took. He knew he had to be limping, but he didn't care, it was a reminder of whose he was, and who now belonged to him. The pre-work blowjob Harvey had given him had his bones still feeling like jelly. Mike sunk into his chair at his cubicle and slid in his ear buds, turning Florence and the Machines way, way up. He opened up his email, expecting it to be full and started clicking through the emails one by one, deleting the junk and memorizing the rest of it. Until he opened one from an address he didn't recognize.<p>

More pictures stared him in the face. In a way these weren't as bad, or really as graphic as some that they had received. He clicked through the slide show, halfway enjoying how _fucking adorable_ Harvey and he were when they were sleeping wrapped up together, or during the pleasant peck Mike had landed on Harvey's cheek as he sipped his coffee and read the paper. If they hadn't been so menacing, they would have really touched his heart.

But as it were, he picked up his phone and called Harvey.

"What, trouble finding your cubicle again? I'm going to ask Jessica to put up road signs for you."

"Haha. Have you checked your email?"

"Actually, I don't check my own emails. Donna does that. Part of being awesome. You don't really do a lot for yourself. Oh thanks Donna." He muttered before the sounds of sipping bombarded the line and Mike rolled his eyes picturing Harvey drinking a black coffee and apparently ignoring the concern in Mike's voice.

"Harvey your email…"

"Don't send dirty pictures on my work email, Mike." Harvey started to laugh and then abruptly stopped, his thoughts catching up to him. "Pictures." He muttered.

"Pictures." Mike confirmed. The line clicked off and Mike remained seated at his desk. He scrolled down toward the bottom of the email, where two words stared back at him.

WE'RE COMING.

* * *

><p>Harvey Specter was taught not to respond rashly to threats. But when it came to Mike, he couldn't help it. He went with his first instinct and his first instinct was to protect.<p>

And he was on his way to the bull pen right that moment to do just that when a bluster of loud noise came form that direction and then "You're fucking Harvey?" was tossed out by a rather girly sounding male voice, or a manly sounding female …

Harold was standing up staring straight at Mike while everyone else was staring at their computer screens. Harvey grabbed one of the screens and flipped it around to see a picture of him and Mike at his apartment sharing a moment with the two of them staring into each others eyes. Harvey remembered that moment, he was trying so hard to contain his laughter as Mike slid into him and then Harvey set him back at arm's length, keeping his hands on Mike's hips for a minute, taking in the sight of blissed out, still sleepy, hasn't-had-caffeine yet Mike.

Harvey looked up toward the ceiling and then closed his eyes tightly before looking at Mikee who was staring at him, a horrified look on his face.

"Alright." The voice came from the far end of the bull pen. "Turn them off," The voice was none other than Louis Litt's. "It looks pretty obvious to me that I shouldn't be wasting my time handing off cases to you idiots but instead writing you all letters of recommendations for various gossip columns while I start signing _pink slips_." Harvey's brain almost broke seeing Louis defuse _his _bomb.

Louis nodded to Harvey as everyone shut their mouths, powered down their computers and tried to get over the shock. Louis walked straight past Harvey toward his office. "Come on. Safe haven." He said as he passed. Harvey turned on his heel and motioned for Mike to follow.

In the safety of Harvey's office, Mike held the door open for Donna before shutting out the rest of the firm. "Thank you." Harvey offered, sitting down at his desk. Mike walked to his side, touching his hand softly. Harvey didn't respond to the touch.

Louis sat down on one of the black chairs in front of Harvey's desk, next to Donna who's red hair was practically glowing in the sunlight. "Don't mention it." Louis murmured. "I don't know why you decided to publically broadcast…"

"No, Louis, we didn't do that."

"Really? Then who?"

"That's what we've been trying to figure out." Harvey answered, tossing a thick file over to Louis, who searched the pictures for a moment before looking away stunned. "We weren't even… this" he motioned between mike and himself "when we got the first file."

"And you have no idea who is doing it…"

"No we don't." Jessica's voice drifted through the air as she made her, ever impressive entrance, which also served to make her seem omniscient. But following tight on her heels was Hardman, holding very officially looking papers in his hand, sliding one to Harvey and one to Mike.

"Fill those out, we don't need a sexual harassment lawsuit. And just to be clear, we can't tell you no, but we do frown upon fraternization within the firm, especially between ranks. And this, this is almost indescribably bad positioning…" he smiled a little "but also kind of inevitable."

"Thank you…" Mike stammered, handing his paperwork to Harvey, who then immediately handed them to Donna, who nodded, taking the gracefully.

Mike went to protest but Donna cut him off "I know everything, it'll be faster this way. I'll just need you for signatures… although…"

"No forgery." Harvey warned.

"It would be quicker." Donna mumbled.

The tension in the room thickened and the office that usually felt huge now felt very small and very crowded. "I must admit, the photo on my computer was a strange way to find out but I'm sure there is an explanation." Louis held up the folder to Hardman, who quickly scanned it, understanding immediately when he got to the pictures Donna and Jessica had taken the previous night. "Ah."

"I'm having a full on, but extremely quiet investigation take place." Jessica explained. "My own personal private investigator." Harvey nodded his thanks to her.

"Well then, Louis as far as we can tell the associates and I were the only ones that experienced this attack, none of the other partners know so…" Hardman began.

"I know, rally the associates and keep this quiet." Louis was already up and out the door.

"If you need any help Jessica." Hardman offered as he made his exit. Harvey rolled his eyes, before a thought hit him.

"It's out." He muttered.

"What?" Mike asked.

"We're out." Harvey said smiling up at him, begging Mike to read his mind like normal.

It took Mike a second but then he got it. "The black mail, we're out now so the only thing they could blackmail us with now is actual personal contact, like murder or something." Mike was smiling gleefully, fully understanding his boyfriends train of thought.

"That's not a good thing." Donna reprimanded.

"Yes it is." Jessica covered, apparently catching Mike and Harvey's private knowledge. "If they have to threaten personal harm, not only can we get them for stalking, assault, property damage, and a host of other things but also for intent and conspiracy and threats."

"And it also means they are going to start getting closer." Harvey murmured still smiling.

"Which is dangerous." Donna complained.

Mike nodded. "But, it also means it will be easier for them to slip up."

"Which makes it easier for us to catch them. Alright I'm caught up." Donna smirked. "And a step ahead."

"How?" Harvey asked.

"Benjamin owes me a few favors. How do you think I got two confidential codes?" Donna beamed.

Mike smiled and so did Jessica.

"Wait, am I missing something?" Harvey asked.

"This is why no one likes you." Jessica murmured, turning and leaving the room, Donna close behind her.

"Who doesn't like me?" Harvey grumped.

Mike smiled apologetically. "I don't like you sometimes." He murmured before rushing out of the office.

**If you don't like me so much, see whose sleeping on the couch tonight. **Mike's phone gleamed up at him and he rolled his eyes before responding.

**No one will be, you'd be too emotionally scarred if something happened to me because you weren't near me to protect me. **He walked into the bathroom.

**You sure about that.** Harvey waited thirty minutes before texting him again. **Mike?** No answer for fifteen minutes. So he began calling him, his cubicle and finally the front desk to see if anyone had saw him. No luck.

He was on his feet immediately, yelling for Donna to follow as he rushed to the bull pen to see no signs of Mike when his phone dinged. He opened the message from Mike's phone. **Got him.**

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone for the feedback! keep it coming. Sorry it's taking so long to update, I work crazy hours! Notice the Louis being nice thing and the Hardman still acting like he's trying to belong thing? I don't know how I decided to do that... or where I'm going with it. so... yeah.<p>

Love Always,

Alice


	12. Again?

Mike struggled against the metal cuffs that were holding him to a table that was bolted to the floor in this extremely official debriefing room. "No use, Michael." He looked up into slightly familiar eyes. If his eidetic memory had anything to do with faces… but it doesn't. He couldn't place the guy, but he was familiar. His close cut silver hair, his dark eyes, that wickedly alarming smile. Mike fidgeted, uncomfortable in the handcuffs and even more in the situation but it_ was_ useless.

"Where am I?"

"Somewhere very difficult for you to be located. I can't imagine Harvey would have had a tracking device installed in you yet."

"Where's Harvey?"

"Right now? I suspect he's talking with Jessica and Donna, trying to figure out where you are, how to get you back, he's probably called the police already which means it's probably around the time for me to call him." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed send before putting it on speaker.

"_Harvey Specter_." Harvey's voice was more than agitated, it was furious and from the sounds of the people around him trying to get him to sit down he was being completely untamable.

"Ah, Harvey. Hello. I'm quite sure you've realized that you miss placed your associate." His voice struck Mike, something about the way he said Harvey's name was so familiar. And that's when Mike noticed the small black device clipped to the phone, a voice modulator. If he was disguising his voice, he was afraid that Harvey would recognize it.

"_I will find you and I will make you wish that death was the punishment that I'm going to inflict on you."_ Harvey was terrifying even over the phone and Mike had a flicker of hope in his stomach.

"No you won't because see we hold the only thing that you really care to get back and we can easily take that away from you." Harvey remained quiet on the other line. Show no fear. "Now that we're on the same page of who has the upper hand to make the threats here, let's get down to business. There's a case at the New York district attorney's office right now, they are getting ready to overturn it. You are going to stop that from happening. If you do, you get Mike back, if not, well… let's hope you do. It would be such a waste."

"Even if I wanted to keep this case you're talking about from being over turned, I couldn't. I don't work for the DA's office anymore."

"Well, then you better get to filling out a resume. I don't really care how you do it. As long as you do it… before tomorrow night. Otherwise." The man hung up the phone and looked at Mike who was wide eyed and terrified. "Oh don't look at me like that; I have total faith in Harvey. I won't have to follow through. Remember? The threat of sanctions is better than actually filling them."

"You won't get away with this."

"Oh yes I will."

* * *

><p>Harvey slammed his phone down and continued pacing while Jessica and Donna looked on with horror struck eyes. "Call the DA, tell him I need to have a meeting with him and that I'm on my way down there, right now."<p>

* * *

><p>Harvey stepped up beside the hefty new DA, Wolf. "Harvey. What an unpleasant surprise. I was in court when your secretary left me that message. Didn't expect you to come this quickly." Harvey ignored the double meaning. He didn't have time for games.<p>

"I need your help."

"Someone always does." The man was so self-assured that it actually pissed Harvey off, even he wasn't that self-centered.

"Yeah, but you owe me." Harvey insisted and Wolf raised his eyebrow. "I got an innocent man out of jail."

"An innocent man whom you and your crooked ass boss put there in the first place."

"But I didn't have anything to do with the initial… you know what? There are more pressing matters. There's a case you're working on right now, someone filed to get the verdict over turned, apparently it's not going so hot on your side."

"How do you know that?"

"Listen to me. Someone took Mike. They're using him as leverage for me to fix this case."

"Oddly enough, it's your former bosses case that's about to get overturned. Another buried evidence case. There isn't much I can do." He looked at Harvey sympathetically. "As sorry as I am for your associate, this is a matter for the police."

"Please. He's not just my associate." Harvey admitted pleadingly, he would beg and grovel if he had to, but he was going to fix this.

"If you don't follow me to my office, I won't lay the case file down on the desk and then I won't need to be out of the office for a meeting I won't return from until three." Harvey let out a breath that he hadn't been aware that he was holding.

* * *

><p><em>Martin Caverns. <em>That name was familiar. Cameron had had that case when Harvey was there. The guy had allegedly raped his thirteen year old niece and then killed her father. There wasn't much evidence to begin with and the guy had an alibi, of course it only checked out by his girlfriend, but it was an alibi at least. Harvey hadn't known how Cameron had done it but the jury had handed over a very hefty sentencing called life without parole.

Harvey sat at the desk, it was two thirty and he had no idea how this was going to pan out. The evidence in dispute was the gun that had been registered to Martin, Martin had claimed he gave the gun to his brother because his brother's next door neighbor's house had been broken into and he was nervous, and a police report from the night of the robbery had been produced, helping to solidify his claims a little. And then apparently a video tape had been lost before trail, a video that showed martin going into his girlfriend's apartment building two hours before the murder and never leaving, and a video that was just found. This didn't look good at all. This case could be overturned so easily.

Harvey's eyes slid shut as he tried to calm himself down. He was going to fix this, he was going to get Mike back no matter what it took. Back. _Back!_ He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"We can dispute the tape." He said as Wolf came back in at precisely three o'clock.<p>

"No we can't. We've already had tests conducted it wasn't tampered with." Wolf answered, taking a seat across from him.

"Of course not, I completely believe that Martin had gone to his girlfriends. Do you have the video of the front door from the next day?"

"What would you need that for?" Harvey just raised his eyebrows at the man. "That video is only a twelve hour tape. That's all we've got."

"But, Martin goes in within the first ten minutes of it."

"So?"

"A twelve hour tape and he never leaves through the front door. And there's no record of him leaving the next day because there is no tape of it. But he and his boss said he made it into work at seven o'clock the morning after the rape and murder. How did he get there without leaving the apartment?"

"Reasonable doubt."

"His girlfriend lived on the ground floor, he could have easily slid out of a window."

"What if he is innocent?"

"Then he should stop lending out his guns and start using a front door."

Wolf smirked at Harvey. "I can use this as my argument?"

"I give you permission. Take it, freely I give it."

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Update? Don't forget to check out my other Suits works! I'm kinda on a Suits kick! Their characters are just so pliable! I love them. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that there isn't much to it! Please make sure to give feedback!<p>

Love Always,  
>Alice<p> 


	13. found

Mike stared across the Chinese Checkers board at his captor, trying his damnedest to place the face in front of him. The man stared directly at the board paying Mike no mind. His cold eyes seemed faraway when he spoke, finally looking up to Mike. "Chinese Checkers is a great game. It teaches you strategy, teaches you to anticipate every option and play according to the man you're up against. Read your opponent. Play the man." He waved his hand passively toward the board. "It's how I taught Harvey to be the exceptional lawyer he is today."

"Cameron Dennis was Harvey's mentor. Not you."

"You are naïve and short sighted." The man dead panned. "I've known your boss since he was born." Mike stared at him. "I was, among other things, his fathers attorney." He explained.

With sudden realization Mike exclaimed "You were there at court when Harvey was trying to get that kid out of jail."

"His father has me keep an eye on him from time to time."

"I thought Harvey was rather distracted that day." The man nodded "So why are you doing this then?"

"Well that has to do with the among other things part of Harvey's father, Leo, and my relationship. He's my boyfriend. And has been since before he married Harvey's wretched mother."

Mike didn't respond just raised his eyebrows, that was hardly an explanation.

"You see, that case that I was speaking with him about… there was some buried evidence that implicated Leo. Harvey's mother just died, Leo and I just came out about our relationship, I can't lose him again."

"So instead you kidnap his sons associate."

"Come on, we both know you're more than his associate. Hell, I orchestrated the damn thing."

"Are you trying to say you wanted Harvey and I together?"

"Harvey could've found another associate, he couldn't have found another guy to love. Hell, Harvey barely liked to admit his sexual preference…" The man trailed off and Mike relaxed, more at ease with the situation. He doubted the man was going to hurt him.

"What's your name?"

"Chris." The man answered immediately. "And your name is Mike." Mike nodded and the man gestured to the board again. "You're move."

* * *

><p>Harvey couldn't sleep. He was laying in his bed wide awake. Even with the private detail Jessica had guarding his apartment, the around the clock search for Mike that was being funded on firm money, and the missing persons report and the canvasing that Harvey knew Jessica was taking care of, even with all of that he couldn't sleep. Because right now he was busy holding onto Mike's sleep shirt, breathing in the scent of his boyfriend, wishing that he was here, safe in Harvey's arms. Harvey vowed at that moment to keep Mike safe for the rest of his life.<p>

Not only was he distracted by the scent of Mike's shirt but also by that nagging case that kept replaying it's self in his head. Something about that damned video. He had a copy on his phone and he pulled it up and played it over and over and over until finally it hit him and he slowed the video down and adjusted his eyes more to the screen.

And there right behind Martin was a man that looked surprisingly like his father, his forehead barely hidden under the hat on his head, following Martin into the apartment building. Harvey fast forwarded until the same baseball cap was leaving the building. And it wasn't his father. The kid did leave the apartment. He really did the crime. And when Cameron covered up this video, he wasn't making sure the kid went to jail he was making sure that Harvey's father didn't.

Harvey jumped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time to vomit.

* * *

><p>"Is Harvey's dad guilty?"<p>

"Yes."

"Of what?"

"Conspiracy to commit murder, and murder by proxy. The guy killed his own father for a few hundred bucks. Then again what he did to that little girl… that wasn't part of the plan."

"Why did Leo want him dead?"

"He was banging Clarice."

"Clarice?"

"Harvey's mom."

Mike nodded then dropping his eyes back to the board where he was about equal with Chris. At least in Chinese Checkers he had equal footing with the older man. And under any other circumstances Mike was sure he couldn't learn to like this guy.

"Wait though. How did you pull all of these stunts without getting caught?"

"I paid young kids to do it. But I was very precise."

* * *

><p>Harvey was at a loss as he stood out on the door step of his father's house. He hadn't even knocked, or rang the door bell or anything, just stared, trying to work up the courage to say <em>something<em> when he did finally ring the bell.

It took all of thirty seconds for the door to swing open. "You're a murderer."

"Excuse me Harvey?" His father questioned.

"You had Martin kill a guy. He raped a little girl, on your watch." Harvey accused.

"I think your making up stories Harvey. How long has it been since last slept."

"Derik Russel." His father stopped midturn and then turned back to face his son.

"How do you know that name?"

"Because someone kidnapped my associate to get the case taken care of and I'm pretty sure it was to cover your… Chris."

"Chris?" his father asked. "What about Chris?"

"Chris is the only person who gives enough of a damn about you to do something like this."

"You think a man who is almost seventy years old, stole your little toy."

"Yes I do." Harvey said stepping away from the door step. "I'm going to get Mike back and when I do, I'm turning this evidence over and you're going down for it. And the Chris is going down for kidnapping."

"Harvey." His father called as Harvey started toward the taxi that was waiting for him. "Harvey!" Harvey didn't' even look, didn't even acknowledge his father was speaking. It wasn't worth it anymore, his father wasn't worth this. Not above this.

* * *

><p>Mike barely lost. Barely. And when he threw his arms in the air in defeat and exclaimed it was almost loud enough to cover up the yells from outside the room. Almost.<p>

Mike got a little excited before calming down, it was more probable that the thugs Chris had hired were getting into it then him actually being found. Chris seemed to think the same thing and opened the door meaningfully. Fully intending on walking out and stopping the ruckus but he started walking backward back into the room, a gun pointed directly into his face and a police officer holding it. Mike had been found.

Mike's eyes snapped up to the police officer who was now man handling Chris and then to the storm of police that had come in behind him, zip ties at the ready. They grabbed mike and pulled him out of the room into a hallways and then finally out a door into the open air by the… marina? Really? So gangster movie. Mike took in his surroundings, the marina the dark sky, the police officers, Harvey, the… Harvey! Mike pulled away from the officers and ran toward Harvey, who met him halfway, pulling him into his arms as Mike wrapped his legs around Harvey's waist and connecting their mouths like he would be ripped away from him again at any moment. And finally they did break apart and Mike planted his feet firmly on the ground, "did he hurt you, did he touch you?"

"No Harvey. I'm fine."

"You better be, I should kill him."

"Harvey." Harvey looked into his associates eyes. "I'm okay."

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it, thank you for all the support.<p>

I think there might be a few more chapters but i'm not sure yet.

Love Always,

Alice.


End file.
